Por Un Deseo
by Fanny-Ishiyama
Summary: Summary: Aki, Haruna Y Toko se dan cuenta que tienen sentimientos hacia ciertos chicos del equipo, ellas no saben cómo decirles por temor al rechazo. Una Noche Estrellada Le Piden Un Deseo A Una Hermosa y Pequeña estrella Fugaz. Su Deseo es Respondido. La llegada De Una Chica Misteriosa A Raimon dispuesta a ayudarlas En Todo. Cierto Pelirrojo Se Une A La Causa. HirotoxOcc.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! He regresado con una nueva historia ^-^ solo que esta vez de Inazuma Eleven bueno en este Fics hay muchas parejas bueno las que a mí me gustan más que todo que serían (salgo yo):

Parejas: EndAki (EndoxAki), HaruEnji (HarunaxGoenji), KidOko (KidoxToko) RiIchinose (RikaxIchinose) HirotoxOcc (El Occ soy yo *-*) y los demás chicos bueno a ellos al veré con quien los pongo.

LasLocasQueMalCaen: Natsumi & Fuyuka (Lo se… Nadie Las Quiere)

Aviso: los datos de mi Occ's están en mi perfil *u*

Summary: Aki, Haruna Y Toko se dan cuenta que tienen sentimientos hacia ciertos chicos del equipo, ellas no saben cómo decirles por temor al rechazo. Una Noche Estrellada Le Piden Un Deseo A Una Hermosa y Pequeña estrella Fugaz. Su Deseo es Respondido. La llegada De Una Chica Misteriosa A Raimon dispuesta a ayudarlas En Todo. Cierto Pelirrojo Se Une A La Causa. HirotoxOcc.

Capítulo 1: Mi Deseo, Una Sola Estrella

En Una Habitación Grande La de una mansión para ser exacta, se ve a tres chicas con cara de circunstancia como si acabaran de saber que padecen una enfermedad mortal unos metros junto a ellas se ve a otra chica mirándolas con burla, Una de ellas que parecía la menor de cabello color azul y ojos grises dio un largo suspiro llamando la atención de sus amigas. Una Peli-Naranja de ojos de color azul, una peli-verde de ojos cafés, y una chica de piel morena cabello celeste y llamativos ojos celestes, las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la peli-azul.

-¿Qué sucede Haruna?- Pregunto la Peli-Naranja un poco preocupada

- ¡es que no sé, nunca me había sentido así… y ahora que se lo que es ¡me da miedo!- contesto ella haciendo una mueca de dolor de forma mártir, las otras chicas les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente al ver la manera en la que lo decía.

-¡bueno, bueno!- dijo Rika mirando a sus amigas de forma burlona- ¡ahora que saben que sienten amor! ¡Deben decir por quien lo sienten!- un brillo malvado adorno los ojos de la morena y sus amigas se miraron nerviosas entre si- ¿y bien?- llamo la peli-celeste. Las tres suspiraron.

No podían creerlo a sus 14 (por parte de Haruna) y 15 (las demás) nunca habían sentido semejante sentimiento, tierno y aterrador y ahora que Rika les había dicho lo que era, simplemente no lo podían creer. ¡Estaban Enamoradas!

-mmmm- Aki Suspiro- E-Endo_kun- susurro Aki con la vista en la ventana- ¡Es Endo!- hablo un poquito más alto. Rika la miro como diciendo "ya lo sabía" las otras tres con comprensión.

-etto…- esta vez fue Toko quien miro nerviosa la menor aunque no se percató de la mirada de la peli-naranja por estar en su mundo- mmm ¡es Kido!- dijo en un suspiro, llamando la atención de la peli-azul que la miro con sorpresa haciendo que Toko se sonrojara.

-y ¿tu Haruna? ¿Quién es tu chico?- llamo Rika sin quitar el brillo de maldad de sus ojos.

-¡Es Goenji_sempai!- la peli-azul enrojeció tras decir eso y bajo su mirada. Todas se miraron entre si y dieron otro largo suspiro. Dirigieron su mirada a la ventana viendo que la noche ya había caído. Volvieron a suspirar

-¡Se quedaran! ¿Verdad?- pregunto Haruna a sus amigas que asintieron con una sonrisa. En ese momento "alguien" entro a la habitación y era…

-eem ¿chicas?- Era nada más y nada menos que Yuto Kido. Después de que el FFI terminara el señor Kido había adoptado a Haruna tras una serie de suceso que sucedieron y ahora ambos hermanos Vivian juntos bajo el apellido "Kido".

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- pregunto levantándose del mini-sillón donde estaba sentada, de reojo vio como toko se ponía sonrojada.

-¡bueno es que…!- el castaño por alguna razón estaba nervioso ¿a qué iba? Ya ni se acordaba- ¡ah, sí! ¿Cenaran aquí o bajaran?- pregunto con su típica capa de indiferencia ¡agradecía que podía ocultar sus emociones a la perfección!

-mmm creo que ¡aquí!- dijo la peli-azul viendo a su hermano con sospecha, ella no era tonta y conocía a su hermano muy bien y para ella no paso por alto el tono de voz nervioso de su hermano

-¡bien!, ordenare que les traigan la comida ¡que descansen!- se dio la vuelta y se retiro

-¿y este?- dijo Rika con una ceja alzada y extrañada.

-¡déjalo! Este medio loco- dijo Haruna encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la extraña actitud de su hermano.

Los sirvientes llegaron con la cena de las chicas y sin decir nada cenaron, después vieron unas películas de diversos géneros, hicieron la típica guerra de almohadas y ya a las 11:30 pm se encontraban tiradas en el suelo conversando de todo. Olvidándose que estaban enamoradas.

-¡chicas!, hoy que recuerdo… a media noche al parecer habrá una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y terminara a la 1:00 de la madrugada ¿Qué dicen… las vemos?- dijo Toko con emoción, las chicas asintieron emocionadas, y así pasaron el resto de la hora esperando la media noche, las pobres cayeron dormidas a las 12:30 de la media noche y una lluvia de estrellas surcaba la hermosa ciudad de Tokio eran pocos los que disfrutaban de tan bello espectáculo.

A las 12:57 la menor de las chicas comenzó a despertar dándose cuenta que estaba dormida sobre Aki se levantó como pudo y miro el reloj de su pared ¿12:58? ¡Rayos! ¡La Lluvia! Como pudo despertó a sus perezosas amigas solo dejando a Rika que tenía el sueño pesado y rápidamente corrieron al balcón y lo abrieron quedando paradas en el suelo de la terraza, miraron al cielo… Nada… la lluvia ya había terminado. Se entristecieron de gran manera y agacharon sus rostros pues deberás querían y verla y lastimosamente no se pudo.

-¡que lastima!- dijo Aki con la voz apagada y ojos lagrimosos- ¡deberás quería verla y pedir un deseo!- las otras dos asintieron y suspiraron, 12:59. Levantaron su mirada hacia el cielo y sus rostros que yacían bañados en unas cuantas lágrimas mostraron sorpresa cuando entre la oscuridad del cielo surco una pequeña y brillante luz de color rosado que iba rápido pero no fugaz como si ese pequeño de luz estuviera dando tiempo para pedir su deseo. Las tres chicas tomaron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos, las tres susurraron al mismo tiempo.

-¡_Deseamos el valor, la fuerza y la ayuda para declarar nuestros sentimientos!-_después de susurrar su deseo aun con los ojos cerrados sonrieron al cielo, la pequeña estrella acelero su paso desapareciendo fugazmente. Las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos y sintieron algo cálido en su corazón y un extraño presentimiento que hizo que les recorriera la espalda poniéndoles los pelos de punta. Se dieron la vuelta y solo se acostaron cayendo profundamente dormidas.

.

.

.

.

.

(En Otro Lugar)

Se Ve Una Habitación lujosa y bien adornada, aparentemente de una mansión, escritorios y muebles de colores negros y caoba, frente a la ventana hay un sillón negro en él se encuentra sentado un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises piel normal y facciones apuestas y maduras de unos 36 años vestía formalmente, su rostro mostraba seriedad y decisión. De pie frente a él se encuentran dos jóvenes un chico y una chica los tres muy parecidos y a la vez diferentes, el chico era de cabello rubio y ojos jade su piel como la del hombre y era muy alto y vestía informalmente aparentaba unos 17 años, la chica de cabello rosa claro con un flequillo tapando su ojos izquierdo y su ojo visible era de color jade su piel era clara y su estatura muy pequeña aparentaba unos 14 años o menos, ambos chicos miraban atentos al hombre frente a ellos, ninguno había dicho palabra desde que su padre los había mandado a llamar. El hombre suspiro.

¡Bueno chicos, disculpen por interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo…pero la noticia que les daré es muy importante!- el hombre rompió el silencio y su seria voz llamo la atención de su hijos.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?- pregunto con respeto el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Regresaremos a Japón!- dijo sin dar ninguna explicación, la menor lo miro con sorpresa como si quisiera reprocharle pero se contuvo, su padre con obviedad lo noto.

-¿si, Haruhi?- llamo con cierto desafío y diversión en su voz, él sabía que de sus hijos la que le reprocharía era su hija menor.

-¡no nada es que me sorprende que después de 5 años regresemos a… casa!- dijo apena, su tono de vos era suave pero a leguas se notaba la frialdad, su hermano la miro de reojo ¡pero que mentirosa!- fue el pensamiento de él más no dijo nada.

-¡Oh! Era eso, yo creí otra cosa- dijo con sospecha su padre y luego suspiro- ¡bien, vayan a alistar sus cosas ya, y luego bajan a cenar, su madre y yo les daremos otra noticia- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No Mas Hermanos! ¿Verdad?- pregunto Kioichi el mayor de los hermanos, su padre lo miro interrogante y después comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sus hijos lo miraron con pena ajena ¡era raro que su padre se riera de esa manera!- Digo… mira como me cuesta cuidar de Haruhi ahora que ya creció y atrae chicos como abejas al panal y otro hermano o hermana, me dificultaría las cosas…- el chico ya no pudo terminar porque Haruhi le había pegado una patada en la rodilla callándolo por el dolor. Su padre los miro serio y negó la cabeza.

-No Kioichi, Tu madre no está embarazada es otra cosa, pero ambos queremos darles la noticia pero como ella no se encuentra en este momento, tendrán que esperar para saber- expreso divertido y cambio su tono de voz a uno serio y autoritario- ¡Así que Ahora!… ¡Largo de Mi vista!- ambos chicos hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron rápidamente del estudio de su padre.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron con sus espaldas pegadas a la puerta con la respiración acelerada ¡su padre daba miedo cuando quería!, se miraron entre sí.

-¿nerviosa por volver y ver a…?- la fulminante mirada de su hermana lo detuvo, y lo miro apenado- ¡lo siento, Imouto!- la menor suspiro.

-¡no te preocupes Aniki, no es por eso!- se dio la vuelta y se perdió en los extensos pasillos de la mansión. Kioichi hizo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria.

.

.

.

Haruhi Tanimoto, prodigio de la familia Tanimoto, hábil en deportes y en el futbol más que todo, siempre segura y seria, no era engreída y le valía ser de la alta sociedad, nunca se preocupaba por la educación pues en ese ámbito era perfecta la razón por la cual a sus 14 años asistía a ultimo año de secundaria y no a segundo. El orgullo de la familia aparte de su admirable hermano, nunca mostraba sus emociones pero justo en este momento corría por su habitación de allá para acá consumida en nervios y miedo, agradecía mentalmente que su habitación estuviera alejada de la de sus padres y hermano o escucharían sus apresurados pasos nerviosos golpear el suelo, distraídamente metía sus cosas en maletas y cajas y ¡vaya que cosas, tenía demasiado que ni usaba! Suspiro y se tiró en su cama, se enredó en las sabanas de color negro y se colocó en posición fetal ¡una ridícula posición! Lo sabía, pero cuando estaba nerviosa esa era su posición para calmarse y pensar con claridad, ¿Qué hacer? Negarse no era opción si sus padres decidían ella obedecía, pero… ¡un momento! ¡Estaba siendo paranoica! Ni siquiera sabía si regresaban a Kioto o irían a Hokkaido o a Tokio, irse a Okinawa era otra opción así que tenía que relajarse y calmarse, se levantó de su cama y siguió guardando sus cosas, tomo la última caja y su indiferente mirada se topó con un balón de futbol un poco desgastado debido a las patadas y técnicas hisatsu (*creo que así se escribe*) que había practicado y aprendido con él, lo levanto de suelo y lo miro por unos minutos, después lo aventó a la caja sin ningún cuidado y siguió en lo suyo sin siquiera mirar de reojo la caja donde yacía el balón.

Una criada entro y se sorprendió al ver que ella ya tenía todo listo, le aviso que su madre ya había llegado y que la esperaban para cenar, ella solo asintió y salió de su cuarto seguida de la criada.

Llegaron al comedor donde estaba su padre*, su hermano y… su madre* una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa igual a ella y ojos jade, su piel clara y su mirada dulce y comprensiva, aparentaba unos 35 años, se acercó y sin decir palabra se sentó, los sirvientes les sirvieron la cena pero nadie se animaba a comer.

-y ¿bien? ¿Cuál era la noticia que nos darán?- pregunto Kioichi sin verlos, ambos adultos miraron al su hijo y después se miraron entre sí, la mujer suspiro y comenzó a hablar sus dulce voz inundo el comedor.

-verán, como ya les informo su padre, regresamos a Japón o Más bien ustedes regresan a Japón- ambos jóvenes miraron a su madre con interés y ella siguió- La razón es porque, ambos fueron aceptados en una prestigiosa escuela haya y por el trabajo de su padre nosotros no podemos acompañarlos y también porque el entrenador de Inazuma Japan nos llamó al parecer se enteró de Haruhi y sus habilidades en el futbol y nos pidió que te preguntáramos si ¿querías formar parte del equipo de Raimon?- esta vez su mirada se posó en su hija menor, la chica solo suspiro y se mordió su labio inferior pensándolo bien, ¡no sería mala idea! ¡Después de todo…! ¿Quién no conoce a los Inazuma Japan? Y si la necesitaba ¿Cómo negarse?

-¡De Acuerdo!- dijo firmemente- pero ¿con quién nos quedaremos?- pregunto curiosa

-¡Oh! ¡Ustedes solo!- dijo su padre con una sonrisa ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos mostrando sorpresa- ¡confiamos en ustedes! Y además parte de la fortuna esta haya, en la mansión de Tokio ¡no tendrán problemas!- termino de explicarles con cierto orgullo.

-¡pero si no quieren… no!- dijo su madre comprensiva. Ambos se miraron entre sí por largo rato, a sus padres les salió una gota de sudor en la sien, detestaban esos momentos de "telepatía" entre sus hijos.

-¡iremos!- dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa, sus padres los miraron con orgullo aunque también tristeza pues adoraban a sus hijos y dejarlos ir era difícil.

-entonces… ¡parten mañana!- dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo, "hay de tales padres tales hijos"- pensaron los criados que estaban en el comedor. Y así La familia Tanimoto siguió disfrutando de su ahora fría cena, pero como era la última se la pasaron entre charlas serias y bromas divertidas. Hasta que la hora de dormir se acercó y por alguna extraña razón, Haruhi sentía un raro presentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Continuara)

¿Qué les parece? Bueno, sii esta medio confuso pero les juro que luego irán entendiendo más, los datos completos de mí Occ están en mi perfil por si acaso quieren saber más acerca de Haruhi Tanimoto, bueno jejeje eh aquí un dato curiosos de mi fics:

Los padres son Natsu Tanimoto (de Kenichi) y Sakura Haruno (de Naruto) bueno ellos no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos creadores, solo los tome prestados para esta parte importante de mi fics y porque me parecen buena pareja ^-^

Espero que les haya gustado ¿reviews? Sii no entendieron algo podéis preguntarme por un mensaje privado y yo les explico, acepto consejos para mejorar pero tomatazos no D:

y me podéis recomendar más parejas por fa que yo solo conozco a las principales por allí jejeje, bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

¡Nos Leemos! Fanny ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno gracias x sus Reviews jejejejeje y eh aquí el segundo capítulo de "Por Un Deseo" enserio ¡gracias! Jejejeje

¡Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece!, ojala así fuera u.u

Aviso: Hay Occs y Atsuya_kun esta ¡vivo! *-*

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: con una condición…. ¡sorpresa!

En el club de futbol de Raimon se encontraban reunidos los chicos Inazuma e incluso las managers ya que el entrenador Kudo les diría contra quien se enfrentarían dentro de dos semanas.

-bien, muchachos dentro de dos semanas nos enfrentaremos contra Zeus para entrar en el torneo nacional, así que como campeones internacionales ¡Ganen!- dijo alzando un poco la voz, casi todos los chicos gritaron un animado ¡Sí!- ¡Bien, A Entrenar!- grito y en menos de un segundo medio equipo salió corriendo al campo, los más calmados fueron a paso relajado y después las managers del equipo.

Cuando el entrenados quedo solo, también se disponía a ir al campo de juego cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, extrañado lo contesto.

-¿si, diga?- su voz seguía siendo indiferente.

-¿entrenador Kudo? ¡Soy Haruhi Tanimoto!- una suave voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh, Claro! Supongo que tus padres ya te dieron el aviso y dime ¿aceptas?- su voz cambio a un tono un poco suplicante y emocionado, no es que no confiara en los Inazuma al contrario pero había investigado acerca de la chica y su nivel de futbol era superior a cualquiera.

-¡claro me informaron! ; Pero yo aceptare con una condición- la voz de la chica seguía tenia cierto aire de desafío que el entrenador no noto.

-¿dime, cuál es tu condición?- pregunto con la voz firme, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una pequeña risa.

-no le diga al equipo que tiene planeado unirme, digamos que será una sorpresa y les daré un pequeño susto, ya que ¡llegare mañana!- la voz suave de la chica cambio a uno pícaro y burlón

-¡interesante!- dijo el entrenador- ¡tú ganas, no digo nada!- contesto en un suspiro- pero ¿te unirás, cierto?- pregunto

-¡pues claro que… no lo sé!- al entrenador le salió una pequeña vena en la sien y entre cerro los ojos- ¡si el equipo me convence lo hago! No puedo estar en un equipo cualquiera, tienen que ganarse mi confianza- el entrenador suspiro.

-¡como tú digas!- fue lo único que dijo en otro suspiro.

-¡okey, bueno ahora me voy!, ¡hasta mañana!- y colgó la llamada, el entrenador paso una mano por su cabello ¿Qué planeaba esa pequeña loca? Se encogió de hombros, ¡total! Pronto se enteraría salió de la caseta y fue con el equipo.

.

.

.

.

(En el campo)

-¡bien chicos!, ¡juguemos futbol!- grito el capitán el equipo. Mamuro Endo un chico castaño, distraído y un poco idiota pero de buen corazón. A lo lejos se ve como una peli-verde lo observa con ternura y cierta decepción plasmada en su rostro, la chica giro su rostro a la derecha encontrándose con Haruna quien la observaba detenidamente con sospecha y cierta burla, Aki se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la menor de las managers.

-¡cállate Endo!- se escuchó un serio grito proveniente del goleador de fuego, ahora fue el turno de Aki de mirar con burla a Haruna. Ambas manager se fulminaron con la mirada y luego suspiraron derrotadas.

-¿Por qué son tan inalcanzables?- dijo en un suspiro Haruna sentándose en una de las bancas, Aki la imito sentándose a su lado.

-¡no lo sé!- dijo de igual modo esta en tono cansado. Al poco rato llegaron Rika y Tokou

-¡Holis!- saludo Rika tan alegre y positiva como siempre, Tokou quien se sentó al lado izquierdo de Aki quedando esta en medio, no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza con un aura deprime-mente rodeándola, las otras dos al notarlo les paso lo mismo la peli-celeste las observo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en sus sien- ¡pronto verán que no es TAN malo estar enamoradas!-dijo Rika de forma soñadora haciendo que el aura de las otras tres aumentara.

En ese momento se acercaron dos chicas, ambas caminaban de forma lenta y "elegante" iban con los brazos entrelazados entre ella, en un aire amistoso, una de ellas pelirroja de piel clara y ojos castaños-rojizos a simple vista parecía presumida y creída, la otra chica era de cabello morado y ojos azul un poco oscuro su rostro parecía de una niña buena y amigable pero como todo en la vida: "las apariencias engañan" (*nyan ya saben quiénes son ne?*) así es damas y caballeros eran Natsumi Raimon hija del presidente de la Secundaria Raimon y Fuyuka Kudou hija del entrenador del equipo Raimon, ambas chicas con sus aires de grandeza ignoraron a las otras chicas antes reunidas y ellas solo rodaron sus ojos en muestra de fastidio e hicieron los mismo.

Y así pasaron en un completo silencio ignorando a las dos chicas allí presentes. El entrenamiento por otra parte era más duro que otro día ya que el entrenador estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, debido a la "pequeña loca" como él le decía a Haruhi ¿ y si no la convencían? ¡Estarán en graves problemas! A Nantes habían conseguido ganarles a Zeus hace dos años en las nacionales y si ellos se fortalecían obviamente Zeus también. Después de dos horas, Kudou dio fin al entrenamiento y los pobres chicos cayeron rendidos en el lugar donde estaba…el suelo…

Dos de las managers (Aki y Haruna) se acercaron a la orilla de la cancha.

-¿chicos? ¿Están bien?- gritaron al unísono ambas chicas.

-¡No!- se escuchó el grito derrotado de todo el equipo (Kido, Fudo y Goenji incluidos) a todas las chicas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y se apresuraron a ayudar al equipo, levantándolos y curándolos además de darles agua.

A lo lejos de la cancha (justo por el árbol donde Endo vio a Fuyuka) se ve a dos chicos observando al equipo y la escena de las managers ayudándolos.

-¡oh, qué vergüenza de equipo!- exclamo Kioichi! (*¡a poco lo esperaban!*)

-Hmp ¡cierra la boca!- le reprocho Haruhi a su hermano este solo la miro ofendido- ¡bueno ya que vimos cómo trabajan, a por Kudou!- dijo energética.

-¡ya va! Pero… no le dijiste que llegarías mañana, menuda mentirosa- le reprocho el rubio, Haruhi sonrió de manera maliciosa y macabra.

-¡si lo dije! Pero… ¡vaya sorpresa le daremos! ¿A que si?- dijo de manera infantil, haciendo que su hermano rodara los sonriera divertido.

-¡ok, vamos!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a la dirección a buscar al entrenador del equipo.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la dirección de donde el entrenador iba saliendo, su expresión fue de película, según los hermanos que lo miraban con cara de póker.

-¿Qué…?- de lo shockeado que estaba el entrenador no podía articular palabra- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Pero si estaban en Estados Unidos y para llegar a Japón es un largo viaje?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¡un jet!- dijeron los hermanos al unísono restándole importancia al asunto. El entrenador se dio cuenta que solo Haruhi usaba el uniforme de Raimon su falda negra y el moño de igual y el cabello con una coleta de lado, dejando el flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo.

-¿estudiaras aquí?- pregunto extrañado el entrenador Kudou a Haruhi

-¡sí! ¿Algún problema con eso? ¬.¬- pregunto Kioichi con cierto aire amenazador

-¡ninguno! ^-^U- dijo el entrenador ocultando su nerviosismo ¡vaya que ese par era tan… amenazador!

-¡bueno nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que hablar con el director! ¡Con permisito!- y ambos chicos pasaron de largo del entrenador y entraron a la dirección donde el director y el presidente de Raimon los esperaban. El entrenador dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a ir por Fuyuka para irse a casa.

(En la oficina de Raimon)

Están en el salón el director de Raimon y el presidente de Raimon. Ambos hombres vestidos de traje elegante observaban al par de chicos analíticamente, mientras que estos los miraban con indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-¿ustedes son los hermanos Tanimoto?- pregunto con desconfianza el director. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si y después al director.

-¡si!- contestaron con simpleza e indiferencia.

-¡Bien! Entonces Kioichi Tú… ¿tienes 17 años?- el rubio asintió sin decir nada- ¿no estudiaras aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-¡no yo no! Solo mi hermana, yo iré a otro lugar debido que ya soy de preparatoria- contesto este.

-¡Muy Bien!- Dijo esta vez el presidente- ¿entonces...? ¿Haruhi? Tu eres de… ¿segundo año?- pregunto sorprendido después de ver el expediente de la niña, ella asintió- ¡pero si tienes… 13 años! ¿Cómo es que…?

-¡ah, Haruhi le adelantaron un año debido a su inteligencia - contesto Kioichi encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡ya veo!- dijo pensativo el director-¡bueno entonces comienzas mañana!- dijeron l unísono director y presidente.

-(¡_y me puse el uniforme de puro gusto! -_- _pensó Haruhi) ¡está bien!- se dieron la vuelta y salieron. Dejando un poco anonados a los hombres del salón.

(Fuera De La Dirección)

Ambos hermanos iban caminando hacia la salida sin decir nada burlándose internamente de lo que paso en la dirección y Haruhi en cómo le haría para divertirse a costa de los chicos Inazuma Por Lo que sabía su capitán era muy insistente cuando quería que alguien entrara en el equipo ¿será…? Río internamente cuando su activa mente ideo un plan de diversión.

Cruzaron una esquina del pasillo y se toparon con dos chicos del equipo que venían platicando animadamente, Un pelirrojo de ojos verde esmeralda y piel clara y un peli-verde y ojos de color negro y piel de color vainilla (*Hiroto y Midorikawa), al instante la peli-rosa y el peli-verde detuvieron su paso, haciendo que sus acompañantes los imitaran y los miraran interrogantes. Los dos chicos sin hacer caso de las miradas de sus acompañantes solo se limitaban a observarse con seriedad y melancolía.

-¿eres Haruhi, Cierto?- hablo Midorikawa con seriedad y la chica solo asintió igual o más seria, el peli-verde suspiro pero no dijo nada.

-¿Midorikawa que….?- pregunto extrañado Hiroto viendo con preocupación el rostro serio de su amigo. ¿_midorikawa_? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Con que es él?- pensó Kioichi. El rubio sabía que cuando ellos aun Vivian en Japón su hermana menor se había hecho inseparable con un tal Ryuji Midori no sé qué… y cuando se mudaron fue algo muy difícil para ella ya que ni se había despedido de su mejor amigo, en ese entonces no le prestaba tanta atención a la vida de su hermana pero ahora ya sabía el ¿Por qué? de que Haruhi no estaba muy segura de regresar a Japón ¡se debía a su amigo ese! El peli-verde ignoro al pelirrojo.

-¡regresaste!- susurro el chico mirándola a los ojos con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡lo hice!- dijo ella con simpleza y un poco extrañada ¡no está molesto!- pensó. Y lo siguiente que ocurrió saco de onda al pobre pelirrojo que no entendía, sorprendió un poco a Haruhi y activo el modo sobre-protector de Kioichi . Midorikawa había abrazado a Haruhi así de repente y está un poco sorprendida le correspondió.

-¿pero qué…?- dijeron al unísono el rubio y el pelirrojo viendo la cursi escena de esos dos que no se habían separado aun. Al escucharlos volvieron a la realidad separándose y voltearon a verlos con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-¡Es Una Larga Historia!- dijo le dijo Midorikawa a Hiroto quien miraba con curiosidad a la linda peli-rosa que su amigo había abrazado- ¡te la cuento al rato!- le susurro con cierto temor al ver al chico rubio que lo miraba asesinamente ¡nunca habían abrazado a su hermana en su presencia! Y era tan ¡traumante y deprimente! Que se juró internamente no dejar que nadie lo hiciera (*yo: este wey está peor que Kido ¬.¬*)

-¡fue un gusto verte de nuevo o conocerte! pero… ¡ya nos vamos!- Kioichi cargo a su hermana en su hombro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar salió corriendo rápidamente rumbo a la salida. Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra con una gota de sudor en su frente y un pequeño sonrojo en la mejillas ya que cuando Kioichi cargo a Haruhi hizo que su falda se levantara levemente dejando a la vista un poco de piel descubierta y ellos habían alcanzado a ver.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Hiroto después de salir del shock- o más bien ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto con cierto reproche al peli-verde que tenía un mueca pensativa-¡MIDORIKAWA!- el mencionado reacciono al llamado o más bien grito de su amigo y volteo a verlo lentamente.

-¿mande?- llamo tranquilamente.

-¿Quién era ella?- volvió a preguntar un poco exaltado muy tranquilo podía ser pero cuando tenía una duda no se calla hasta que la resolvía.

-¡ah! ¡Se llama Haruhi Tanimoto! Y ella era o es Mi mejor amiga- dijo distraídamente.

-¿era?- repitió con una ceja alzada un poco sorprendido- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡oh, es!-contesto- ¡pues ni yo sé!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- un día no llego al parque donde jugábamos y tampoco al siguiente, pasaron los días, meses, años y no volví a saber de ella- contesto con un deje de tristeza-¡ vaya sorpresa la que me dio!- dijo un poco burlón con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo lo miro con comprensión, curiosidad y preocupación y puso una mano sobre su hombro en modo de apoyo.

-¿me cuentas?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hiroto.

-¡te cuento!- respondió Midorikawa de igual modo y ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente mientras iban riéndose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Continuara)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?

Muajajajajajaja ¡hola! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo agradecerles :3 ¡gracias x sus reviews! Bueno prometo subir la conti lo más pronto posible jejejejeje bueno eso es todo por hoy

¡Nos leemos!

¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Jejejeje eh aquí el tercer capítulo de "Por Un Deseo" mmm bueno creo q me entusiasmado con esta historia y eh dejado de lado la primera u.u pero bueno en mi historia hay Occs bueno Muchos Occs ^-^ y dos personajes de otros animes.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece de ser así… MUCHAS cosas cambiarían tanto en los juegos como en el Go ¬.¬

Aviso: Atsuya Fubuki esta con vida *-* Pero le daré cierto "drama-hermanos" a la cosa Muajajajaja en pocas palabras Shirou cree q está muerto pero…¡Hay ya verán! ¬w¬

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: La Ayuda… ¡Llego!

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad Inazuma, donde miles de pasajeros abordan y desbordan de los aviones, vienen y van. Se ve en medio de la multitud a dos chicos parecidos y diferentes a la misma vez. Un chico de cabello rojo pálido peinado hacia arriba **(estilo Shiro Fubuki) **piel clara e intensos ojos naranja, junto a él una chica de cabello plateado oscuro con unos mechones rosa chicle resaltando, su piel clara igual a la del chico y ojos grandes de color violeta. Ambos infantes de tan solo 13 años se dirigían a paso seguro hacia la salida del aeropuerto jalando con diferencia las sus maletas. Atsuya y Atsumi Fubuki eran sus nombres, ambos grandes y prodigios futbolistas y buenos estudiantes, la rebeldía del chico acoplaba perfectamente con la tranquilidad de la chica, mellizos y hermanos menores del gran defensa y delantero Shiro Fubuki.

Al llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, una limosina de color negro paro frente a ambos hermanos y ellos detuvieron su paso mirando con una ceja alzada a la limosina. De ella bajaron dos personas que ellos reconocieron al instante. Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises y piel normal , y una chica de la misma edad de ellos de cabello rosa claro, un flequillo tapando su ojos izquierdo y su ojo derecho de color jade, de piel mucho más clara que la del rubio. Los cuatro se miraban con indiferencia.

-¡llegaron!- dijo Kioichi con cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente, Atsuya sonrió arrogante y Atsumi con timidez, Haruhi solo rodo los ojos.

-¡suban!- ordeno la peli-rosa subiendo a la limosina nuevamente, siendo seguida por Kioichi y los hermanos Fubuki.

-¡vaya in-sorpresa!- dijo Atsuya con ironía, Haruhi lo fulmino con la mirada y Atsumi y Kioichi miraron con cierta pena al Peli-rojo.

-¡mira algodón de azúcar!- le reto la peli-rosa-¡agradece que están con nosotros y no perdidos buscando a Shiro ustedes solo y viviendo en la calle!

-¡corrección! El único algodón de azúcar aquí ¡eres tú! Mi cabello es rojo pálido cosa muy diferente al rosa- dijo Atsuya muy seguro de si- y segundo… Los Fubuki quien sabe cómo tenemos buena fortuna y sabemos que Shiro está en Raimon ¡genius!- añadió en tono de burla, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Haruhi.

-¿nos quedaremos con ustedes?- pregunto Atsumi con timidez, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de kioichi, Atsuya y Haruhi la observaron con una ceja alzada.

-¡pues con obviedad Atsumi!- le dijo Atsuya tranquilamente. Atsumi miro a los hermanos Tanimoto y estos le sonrieron en señal de "si"

-¡pues claro Atsumi!- le dijo Kioichi con ironia- ¡ustedes tienen años de no vivir en Japón, no tienen un lugar donde quedarse y no vamos a dejarlos en la calle!

-¡oh, ya veo!- dijo la peli-plata en un susurro- ¡gracias entonces!- dijo un poco más alto con una sonrisa. Atsuya la miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro ¡sería muy difícil! Tanto explicarle a Shiro lo de su supuesta muerte y también acoplarse a la cultura de Japón, habían vivido años en Estados Unidos con una Tía después de la muerte de sus padres, y la separación de Shiro había sido sumamente difícil para Atsumi haciendo que su carácter se ablandara y mostrara una gran inseguridad en sí misma, tal vez no lo demostrara pero se preocupaba mucho por su hermana, menor que él por un minuto y treinta segundos.

Recorrieron la calles de la ciudad inazuma en un agradable silencio, los hermanos Fubuki contemplaban con admiración la ciudad donde su hermano vivía y los hermanos Tanimoto con indiferencia las calles donde habían crecido, jugado y a punto de morir. Entraron en una zona donde solo se venían mansiones y grandes divisiones entre ellas. La limosina se detuvo por unos segundos frente a un gran portón de color negro con las iniciales "T.H" a cada lado de las puertas, estas se abrieron y la limosina volvió a avanzar.

Frente a ellos se ve una gran mansión de color crema, un hermoso rosal con rosas de diferentes colores, un enorme patio y una fuente mediana. La puerta de la mansión era un poco grande de color caoba, y los marcos de las ventanas estilo francesas eran del mismo color de la puerta dándole un toque de gracia y elegancia.

-¡soy yo o se encogió!- dijo Haruhi inspeccionando la "casa" con los entrecerrados **(yo: según ellos eso es una casa) **

**-**¡la que se encogió o no creció fuiste tú!- le dijo Kioichi con burla, la peli-rosa lo miro con una puchero y el solo le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Atsuya miro a Haruhi con burla y Atsumi con pena ajena, después de todo el rubio tenía razón, ellos tres tenían la misma edad y sin embargo Haruhi tenía la estatura de una niña de 10 años.

-¡ya entremos!- dijo entre avergonzada y enojada Haruhi, en menos de un segundo unos seis sirvientes salieron a recibirlos y a cargar el equipaje de los hermanos Fubuki.

Luego de unas horas el cuarteto de hermanos ya se había instalado muy bien en la mansión y se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor de la mansión puesto que ya había oscurecido. Ninguno decía nada pues los cuatro estaban en su propio mundo.

_**Mundo de Kioichi**_

_-¡Hay no! Mi hermana estudiara sola en Raimon, y ese chico peli-verde-abraza-hermanitas-en mi presencia estará allí ¿y si le hace algo? Y ¿si me la pervierten? Y me sale con que son novios T.T ¡NOOO! ¿Qué Hago? ¡Piensa Kioichi Piensa! _

_**Mundo de Atsuya**_

_¡Ahora que lo pienso…! ¿Por qué Atsumi es mi melliza si en lo único que se parece a mí es…? ¡En Nada! T.T no tiene mi sensual color de cabello solo esos mechones pero son rosa-chicle y sus ojos son violeta ¡se parece más a Shiro! T.T ¿Qué soy yo? ¡La Oveja Negra! _

_**Mundo de Atsumi**_

_¡Bien ya estamos aquí! ¿Qué hago? ¡Shiro-onii_san no sabe que Atsuya sigue vivo! Y al parecer estudiaremos en Raimon ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Nos odiara? O ¿nos comprenderá? ¡Hay Dios! Tengo que decirle a Haruhi a ella se le ocurrirá algo ¡una estupidez quizás! Pero algo es algo…_

_**Mundo de Haruhi**_

_¡Mi corazón aun late! ¡Me siento extrañamente feliz de que Ryuuji no este molesto!, pero aun así… no sé si las cosas serán como antes… además lo note muy bien con ese pelirrojo ¿será su mejor amigo? ¿Me reemplazo? T.T ¡arreglare las cosas con él! ¡Le explicare TODO! Aunque casi no recuerdo e intentare llevarme bien con el pelirrojo ¡así compartimos a Midori_chan! ¡Excelente Haruhi! ¡Buen plan! C:_

Terminaron de cenar y sin decir palabra se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, despidiéndose con un simple "buenas noches". La peli-plata intercepto a la peli-rosa y esta la guio a una habitación que resultó ser el salón de música. Al llegar se sentaron en unos mini-sofá que encontraron y la peli-rosa hizo su flequillo a un lado, dejando a ver su ojo izquierdo que era de color gris, Atsumi no pareció sorprendida ante los dispares ojos de su amiga, pues era de las pocas personas que sabía.

-¡pensabas en Shiro! ¿Cierto?- la voz infantil de Haruhi se tornó fría y cortante, ¡los aires japoneses le afectan!- pensó la peli-plata.

-¡estoy preocupada por ambos!- dijo Atsumi su voz a diferencia de la de Haruhi era un poco más suave.

-¡ya veo! ¡es normal!- le contesto comprensiva- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

-¡decirle la verdad a onii_chan! ¡Pero…!- Atsumi fue interrumpida.

-¡pero no sabes cómo!- termino la peli-rosa en un audible susurro y suspiro- lo mejor será esperar, Los Inazuma Han entrado al torneo de navidad y en una semanas se enfrentan a Zeus- explico la chica- y si le dices así de repente puede distraerse o desanimarse y afectaría al equipo pues ya sabes que Fubuki es una parte esencial de los Inazuma.

-¡tienes razón!- dijo Atsumi en un suspiro- pero… ¿entonces como…?- de nuevo fue interrumpida

-¿Cómo hacer si ustedes estudiaran en Raimon?- termino la pregunta Haruhi- ¡pues por el momento…! Te soy sincera… no se me ocurre nada- dijo en un suspiro derrotada y Atsumi la miro con angustia plasmada en su rostro.

-¡vámonos a dormir!- le dijo la peli-rosa al ver su expresión- y mañana le decimos a Kioichi, ¡tal vez a él! Se le ocurre algo- dijo en un bostezo y Atsumi también bostezo, y ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y las luces de la mansión se apagaron.

.

.

.

(A la mañana siguiente)

En la secundaria Raimon, ya famosa debido a club de futbol, los alumnos ya iban entrando a la institución a esperar el toque de inicio de clases aunque para eso faltara tiempo, llegaban temprano para chismorrear un rato. Entre la multitud de alumnos se ve a un grupo de cuatro chicas **(Haruna, Tokou, Aki y Rika) **charlando muy animadamente, ella se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en la grama verde de este.

-Así que… ¿nuevos alumnos?- se escuchó decir a Haruna

-¡eso fue lo que escuche!- dijo Tokou seriamente.

-¿Cómo cuantos son?- pregunto Rika curiosa.

-creo que tres- contesto Tokou nuevamente y Aki las miro sin decir palabra sentía algo extraño entre miedo y alivio que llegaran esos chicos de nuevo ingreso y a juzgar por la mirada de Haruna y Tokou ellas, pensaban lo mismo, ya que después de pedir su "deseo" habían sentido un extraño presentimiento y cuando Tokou les conto acerca de los nuevos alumnos ese "presentimiento" se intensifico aún más. Las cuatro chicas se pusieron de pie cuando casi todos los alumnos de la secundaria comenzaron a armar un gran alboroto en la entrada de la escuela, con curiosidad y cierta emoción se dirigieron a la entrada.

Frente a la entrada de la institución se encontraba una limosina de color negro, muy lujosa, se ve como el chofer de dicho vehículo se baja y abre la puerta final y de ella baja un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises vistiendo un uniforme negro con bordes dorados se ve como el chico ayuda a bajar a una niña de cabello rosa claro un flequillo tapando su ojos izquierdo y el derecho de color jade, piel clara de estatura pequeña pero su cuerpo bien proporcionado, ella vestía el uniforme femenino de Raimon de falda color negra e igual el moño de su cuello, el rubio también ayudo a bajar a otra niña un poco más alta que la primera de cabello color plata oscuro con unos mechones rosa-chicle resaltando, ojos color violeta de piel clara y su cuerpo bien proporcionado, vestía el uniforme femenino de Raimon solo que a diferencia de peli-rosa su falda era de color gris y su moño de color lila, ambas muy hermosas, después de ellas bajo un chico al cual no se le veía el rostro pues iba cubierto con una gorra de color azul, solo resaltaban unos leves mechones color rojo pálido, él portaba el uniforme masculino, el rubio se despidió de los tres niños y entro nuevamente a la limosina y esta arranco alejándose.

Todas la miradas curiosas estaban en los infantes, dos de ellos miraban a todos arrogancia, mientras que la peli-plata con cierta pena al ser observada.

-_¡prepárense Inazuma…! ¡la ayuda llego!- _penso con burla y arrogancia la peli-rosa viendo como unos integrantes del equipo los miraban con curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Continuara! ¿reviews?**

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí los datos de Atsumi_chan ¡gracias Endaki308! Por participar ¿Qué te pareció? C: prometo más acción en el próximo cap. ;) este solo era para que más o menos entendieran que los "hermanos Tanimoto" Haruhi mas que todo han llegado a Japón debido al deseo que Haruna, Tokou, y Aki pidieron ¡tranquilos! Ya en el próximo comienza lo bueno xD y la llegada de "los hermanos Fubuki" es bueno porque no me gusta ver a mi yeti deprimido u.u **

**Nombre: Atsumi Fubuki  
Apariencia: alta, cabello plateado oscuro con mechones rosa chicle y ojos violetas, y buen cuerpo.  
Personalidad: es tranquila, pensativa, callada, siempre logra pasar desapercibida. También es muy enojona y peleona si el caso lo requiera  
Edad: la q tenga Atsuya  
Familia: su gemelo atsuya y su hermano mayor shiro.  
Historia: estudio en E.E.U.U. cuando era pequeña con su tía. Ahí conoció a Haruhi y se vuelven amigos y le enseña al jugar futbol, luego de un tiempo vuelve a Japón con la ayuda de Kioichi y Haruhi, dispuesta a contarle la verdad a Shiro va al Raimon y "casi" asfixia a su hermano (Shiro se deprime con el parecido que tiene con Atsuya, pues no sabe que está vivo)  
Posición: Delantera o mediocampista**

**Endaki308 eh cambiado unos datos que me diste para acoplarlos a mi Fics espero no te moleste… ¡nos leemos!**

**Besos, Fanny n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Jejejeje bueno Endaki308 eh aquí como te lo jure la conti *sonreír nerviosamente* me mataste del susto u.u bueno disfruta ;) y descuida estaré subiendo los caps más seguido para que tu viaje no sea aburrido :3

¡Además por allí Atsumi_chan Se Enamorara Muajajajajaaj ¬w¬!

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Dos Historias… ¿Tete y Mido?

Después de que Kioichi se Fuera a su instituto dejando a los infantes frente a la entrada, un grupo de chicos los Inazuma para ser exactos miraban curiosos a los tres niños que dos de ellos desprendían un aura intimidante mientras que la de la peli-plata era tranquila.

-¿ellos son los nuevos?- dijo Tokou en voz alta un poco sorprendida y anonada, ganándose la atención de los chicos del equipo **(Endo, Kido, Goenji, Fudou, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto) **

-¡tal parece!- dijo Kido con su típica seriedad aunque disimuladamente (**según él**) se alejó de Tokou cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar por su simple cercanía. el resto de las chicas se acercó a ellos **(Aki, Haruna, y Rika) **

-¡ese chico se ve muy misterioso!- dijo Aki Mirando a Atsuya aunque no sabía que era él, en ese momento Fubuki quien por alguna razón no dejaba de ver a la pequeña peli-plata sintió un extraño deseo de correr hacia ella y abrazarla sin saber porque, un recuerdo surco su mente: _él cuando era pequeño jugando a hacer un muñeco de nieve con una niña más que pequeña que él de cabello color plata y mechones color rosa-chicle y grandes ojos violeta, sonriéndole y mirándolo con ternura e inocencia mientras le decía: __**onii_san**_. El albino parpadeo un par de veces y sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza cuando vio al chico de la gorra azul y un poco de melancolía al reconocer a la peli-plata.

-Atsumi- susurro sin poder creérselo, Goenji quien estaba junto a él lo miro sin entender y Midorikawa no le quitaba la vista a Haruhi, se había emocionado ¡tal vez así y recuperan su amistad! Y Hiroto miraba con sorpresa a la peli-rosa ¡nunca se imaginó que estudiara allí! Sin pensarlo dos veces Los tres chicos corrieron en dirección a ellos ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos y los siguieron sin pensarlo.

-¡Atsumi!- grito fubuki corriendo hacia su hermana, la mencionada quedo en shock y miro de reojo a Atsuya quien agacho su cabeza, y Haruhi puso la misma expresión al ver a Midorikawa y a Hiroto correr junto al albino.

-¿Shiro?- dijo Atsumi en un susurro y avanzo hacia él abrazándolo antes de que llegara y viera a Atsuya, este le correspondió. Y Midorikawa ignorando la cursi escena camino hacia la peli-rosa y la tomo del brazo suavemente, esta miro nerviosa a Atsuya que seguía cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que estudiaras en Raimon?- le dijo el peli-verde con falso tono de reproche, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera levemente y se sintió nerviosa cuando los intensos ojos esmeraldas de Hiroto se posaron sobre ella.

-¡B-bueno Y-yo No pensé encontrarte!- dijo en un susurro rogando que su voz sonara indiferente aunque su tartamudeo y nerviosismo sorprendió a Atsuya que prefería ver esa escena que ver la de sus hermanos, sin poder unírseles.

-¡ya veo!- dijo Midorikawa con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la peli-rosa correspondió, los demás Inazuma los miraban curioso y sorprendidos de que se conocieran- ¡oh, chicos!- dijo alegre el peli-verde- ella es Haruhi Tanimoto mi mejor amiga- exclamo de igual manera sonriendo, dejando no solo sorprendidos a sus amigos sino que también a Haruhi y a Hiroto.

-¡un gusto!- dijo ella indiferente mirándolos a todos, detuvo su mirada en las chicas y sintió un extraño cosquilleo y la misma sensación que sintió la noche que sus padres le dijeron q regresarían a Japón así que desvió su mirada hacia Atsumi y Shiro quienes ya se habían separado y se unieron a ellos seguidos de Atsuya quien estaba un poco incómodo por la cercanía de Shiro.

-¡eh, chicos! Ella es Atsumi... ¡Mi hermana menor! Y melliza de Atsuya- dijo con una sonrisa disimulando la tristeza que le causaba no tener al par completo de mellizos, cosa que Atsumi, Atsuya y Haruhi notaron.

-_¡perdóname onii_san!- _pensaron Atsumi y Atsuya, con cierta tristeza y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-¡NO SOMOS PAYASOS DE CIRCO!- Atsuya quien no aguanto la mirada de media escuela sobre ellos no se contuvo a gritar pero distorsiono un poco la voz haciéndola más de ultra-tumba. Haruhi y Atsumi lo miraron un poco nerviosas.

Al poco rato la multitud se fue disolviendo quedando solo ellos y los chicos y chicas del equipo quienes miraron con curiosidad al chico con gorra, Atsuya por su parte se sentía ridículo con ese "disfraz" que a Kioichi se le había ocurrido al último minuto de ir a clases.

-aam, él es nuestro amigo se llama Ikuto ^-^ - dijo Atsumi nerviosa y Haruhi asintió con la cabeza varias veces rápidamente. Midorikawa la observo con cierta curiosidad él sabia cuando la peli-rosa mentía y se le hacía un tanto raro su nerviosa actitud.

-¡bueno un gusto, entonces!- dijo Endo con una gota de sudor en la frente, el resto del equipo estaba igual que su capitán y asintieron levemente. En ese momento la campana para entra a clases sonó y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas y ellos comenzaron a caminar

-¿ustedes son de segundo año?- pregunto Tokou curiosa, pues los tres chicos en especial Haruhi a leguas se notaba que eran mucho menores que ellos.

-¡No!- dijeron Atsumi y Haruhi al unísono y Atsuya no dijo nada.

-¿son de primer año?- pregunto Goenji seriamente.

-¡No!- dijeron de nuevo ambas niñas con indiferencia.

-entonces ¿Dónde?- esta vez fue Fudou el que pregunto, no aguanto la curiosidad y el misterio con el que hablaban esas niñas lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡a tercer año!- dijo Atsumi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kidou un poco confuso- ¡sí parecen de 12 años!

-¡corrección! Gafitas- dijo Haruhi deteniendo su paso, cosa que todos imitaron viéndola curiosos y Kidou incrédulo por como lo había llamado- ¡tenemos 13 años! Y por nuestra súper inteligencia nos adelantaron un año de secundaria- termino de explicar dramáticamente viendo al horizonte con orgullo. A todos los chicos, menos a Atsuya, Atsumi y a Midorikawa les salió una gota de sudor en la frente, pues ellos tres ya lo sabían.

-¡ya veo!- dijo Kidou en un susurro.

-¡nos vemos al rato!- dijo Haruna con una pequeña sonrisa, entrando al aula de segundo año, un poco sorprendida ¡ella tenía 14 años! Y esos niños de trece saldrían de secundaria antes que ella ¡era vergonzoso! Kidou y Goenji la miraron con cierta preocupación adivinando los pensamientos de la ya no tan menor chica. Y sus amigas con cierta curiosidad.

Llegaron a la entrada del salón de tercer año y ninguno de los tres recién llegados quería entrar, cosa que solo Midorikawa, Hiroto y Fudou notaron y cuando todos los chicos del equipo entraron ellos se quedaron con los niños.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Midorikawa viendo a Haruhi con preocupación, pues las dos chicas y Atsuya (aunque no se le notara por su rostro cubierto) miraban con cierto temor la puerta del salón.

-mmm ¡no es nada!- dijo Atsumi en un susurro llamando la atención de Fudou, y la del peli-verde y el pelirrojo estaba en la peli-rosa.

-¡son nervios!- confesaron ambas en un suspiro de derrota- ¡tenemos años de estar aquí y nos hemos acostumbrado a ciertas cosas!- dijo Haruhi

¡Es verdad!- dijo Atsumi un poco alto, debido a la suavidad de su voz- ¡agradecemos su preocupación! ¡Pero mejor entremos!

Y ambas niñas sonrieron levemente, haciendo que Hiroto y Fudou se sonrojaran levemente y Midorikawa respondiera con una más grande, y así los seis chicos entraron sin decir nada más. Los tres nuevos se presentaron ante la case y dejaron a muchos sorprendidos por su edad y saber que si eran de tercer año y así paso la clase, aburrida en un completo silencio, cada quien en su propio pensamiento.

Cuando la clase término, todos salieron del aula excepto Atsuya, Haruhi y Atsumi quienes tenían unos asuntos que discutir y resolver. Atsuya se acercó a Haruhi seguido de Atsumi ya que esta se sentaba un poco lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Atsuya sentándose en el asiento frente a ella y Atsumi permaneció de pie observándolos sin decir palabra con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

-¡nada importante!- dijo la peli-rosa y luego suspiro y tomo su mochila de donde saco unos googles **(como los de Kidou pero color negro) **y se los dio a Atsuya, este la miro confundido- ¡das pena con esa gorra y cabizbajo! ¡Ponte eso aunque sea y levanta la cara!- le dijo con burla, Atsuya la fulmino con la mirada pero se los puso de todos modos y Atsumi al verlo sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas burlándose de su hermano, no se veía mal,¡ pero siendo Atsuya…! Y al poco rato Haruhi hizo lo mismo apuntándolo con el dedo, a Atsuya lo rodeo un aura oscura y una venita se le hincho en la frente viéndolas con enojo y luego ambas se quedaron calladas analizándolo con la mirada.

Atsumi le quito la gorra y Haruhi de su mochila saco un cepillo para el cabello y una plancha alisadora de cabello, haciendo que Atsuya la mirara con terror al imaginarse lo que harían con su hermoso cabello. Ambas hicieron una mueca macabra y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro esta faceta solo la mostraban entre ellos tres, pues ambas chicas se caracterizaban por ser tranquilas, calladas y serias. Haruhi conecto el aparato alisador a uno de corriente eléctrica que encontró en el aula **(yo: en mi salón de clases si hay de esas onditas xD) ** y espero a que se calentara.

-¿q-que me harán? ¡Par de locas!- dijo Atsuya nervioso viéndolas con temor y ambas le sonrieron dulcemente haciendo que le diera más miedo.

-¡te cambiaremos el look para que no te reconozcan! ^-^ - dijeron ambas chicas y sin avisarle jalaron la silla donde se encontraba, arrastrándolo cerca de la plancha, Atsumi le quito los googles y la gorra dejando su rostro al descubierto y Haruhi tomando un mechón de cabello comenzó a alisárselo lentamente, mientras Atsuya lloraba internamente y Atsumi lo miraba con cierta pena.

Cuando la peli-rosa termino de alisarle el cabello a Atsuya, ambas lo miraron inspeccionándolo con la mirada mientras ponían una mueca pensativa **(yo: imagínense a Atsuya con el cabello liso en arco, estilo hongo xD**)

-¡parces niña!- dijo Atsumi con simpleza y Haruhi comenzó a carcajearse como loca y Atsuya alarmado comenzó a buscar un espejo, pero no lo encontró.

-¡eso cambiara!- dijo la peli-rosa dejando de reír, tomo el cepillo de cabello y la plancha nuevamente comenzando a "peinar" a Atsuya de nuevo. Cuando termino Atsumi se acercó a ver el nuevo "look" de su hermano **(yo: ahora imagínenselo con el peinado cool que tiene Hiroto ahora en GO) **la peli-plata le puso los googles sin la gorra.

-¡ya quedo!- dijo Haruhi feliz, sacando un espejo de su mochila, haciendo que Atsuya la viera interrogante y Atsumi con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡ya puedes sacar el maquillaje!- dijo Atsuya con sarcasmo viendo la mochila de la peli-rosa.

-¡sabes! Cualquier maestro te creerá la excusa ¡no traje mis cuadernos!- le dijo Atsumi con burla a su amiga y ella los miro ofendida.

-¡búrlense si quieren! Después vendrán a pedir de lo que ando aquí- le dijo muy segura y ambos chicos solo rodaron los ojos, cosa que solo se le noto a Atsumi.

-¡te ves bien!- le dijo Atsumi a su hermano y este se vio en el espejo estando de acuerdo con lo que su hermana le dijo.

-¡a poco!- dijo Haruhi viéndolo bien- ¡sip te ves bien! ¡No conseguirás novia pero te ves bien! – Atsuya la fulmino con la mirada y Atsumi rio nerviosa.

-¿tiene hambre?- pregunto Haruhi viendo a sus amigos y ellos asintieron tocándose el estómago.

-¡pero la hora de la comida ya va a pasar!- dijo Atsuya con lamento y Atsumi asintió con su cabeza. Ambos hermanos miraron curiosos a la peli-rosa quien se acercó a su mochila y prácticamente metió la cabeza en esta y saco un montón de golosinas, papitas, dulces, chocolates, panecillos dulces, suchi, bolas de arroz, dangos de colores*, Ichigos mocchi*, panes al vapor*, y cajas de pockys*.

-¡a comer!-dijeron felices los tres, comenzado a tragarse la comida.

.

.

.

.

(**En la cafetería)**

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa todos los chicos del equipo **Inazuma Japan **y las managers, unos se encontraban comiendo y otros platicando sin comer.

-¡oe Midorikawa! ¿De dónde conoces a Haruhi?- pregunto Tsunami curioso con la boca un poco llena del arroz que comía, y los demás presentes miraron con curiosidad al peliverde que comía con tranquilidad mientras levantaba una de sus manos en señal de que esperaran.

-¿y tú fubuki? ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho lo de tu hermana?- dijo Aki un poco curiosa mirado al peli-plata.

-ajaja- rio un poco nervioso Fubuki rascándose la nuca- Bueno Aki, sinceramente yo había querido no recordar a Atsumi por un buen tiempo- dijo con cierta tristeza, llamando aún más la atención de los demás.

-¿nos cuentas?- pregunto Haruna un poco nerviosa y con comprensión al ver la tristeza reflejada en el chico, el albino miro a la chica y sonrió levemente asintiendo.

-bueno como ustedes sabrán comenzó a relatar Fubuki- yo tenía un hermano… Atsuya, y el murió en un accidente automovilístico se podría decir junto con mis padres. Pero la verdad él tenía o bueno, tiene una melliza…Atsumi y solo ella y yo sobrevivimos a ese accidente. Yo me separe de ella, mis tíos se la llevaron a Estados Unidos un año después del accidente y yo no me quise ir con ellos, ver a Atsumi me recuerda mucho a Atsuya y es algo doloroso para mí, saber que solo ella sobrevivió y Atsuya no, hubiera preferido morir yo y que los mellizos siguieran vivos, juntos en vez de solo uno- cuando Fubuki termino su relato, de una manera muy breve pues obviamente la historia era más larga y triste de lo que se escuchaba. Los chicos estaban atónitos y ¿Quién no? Después de era revelación tan… fuerte… tenían que reconocer el valor de Fubuki al guardarse esa historia muy dentro de él.

-¡Cuánto lo siento, Fubuki!-dijo Tokou muy conmovida y con cierta tristeza, ella no tenía hermanos pero se imaginaba el dolor al perder uno. Pues había visto el sufrimiento de Kidou la vez que secuestraron a Haruna, por su culpa. Todo el equipo miraba con admiración y cierta tristeza al albino, que se mantenía tranquilo pero ya comenzaba a sentir cierto peso en el pecho y un ardor en los ojos, clara señal de querer llorar. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió de manera tranquila a sus amigos.

-¡Gracias, chicos!- dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo aun y los demás no pudieron hacer más que devolverle el gesto.

-¡ahora tú, Midorikawa!- dijo Endo mirando al peli-verde quien ya había terminado de comer y se limpiaba la boca "elegantemente" con una servilleta, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la escena.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- dijo el chico con aire sabiondo, haciendo que Hiroto quien estaba junto a él lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¡pues!... ¿eso de que Haruhi es tu mejor amiga? O algo así- dijo Tsunami curioso- y ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?- Midorikawa suspiro y se puso serio, haciendo que Hiroto se alejara un poco de él, muy su mejor amigo podía ser, pero su actitud "seria" asustaba.

- Bueno, ella digamos que fue mi primera amiga cuando yo llegué aquí, no conocía a nadie y un día en el parque la encontré jugando sola y decidí jugar con ella, me dijo que su nombre era Tete y yo le dije que el mío era Mido- contaba Midorikawa con cierta melancolía, y los chicos al escuchar lo último les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Menos a Hiroto que él ya sabía la historia- y siempre jugábamos en ese parque o a veces en la ribera del rio, o platicábamos de cuanta tontería se nos ocurriera y así pasamos el tiempo y luego de unos meses me dijo que se llama Haruhi y yo le dije que me llamaba Ryuuji, paso otro tiempo y comenzamos a practicar futbol y con solo 5 años aprendimos nuestra primer técnica Hissatsu, a los días de ese hecho, fui al parque pero ella no llego, al siguiente fui y tampoco, pasaron los días, meses, años y ella nunca llego. Así que le dije a mis padres que nos mudáramos pues… ¡me dolía! Creer que ella se había ido y no se había ni despedido- cuando Midorikawa termino su historia, los chicos estaban sorprendidos del sufrimiento que también había pasado el chico en su infancia.

-pero… no pareces molesto- dijo Kidou curioso.

-¡no lo estoy!-dijo tranquilamente Midorikawa- al contrario ¡estoy contento! Ella regreso y la amistad la podemos recuperar- contesto sonriendo.

Los chicos del equipo miraron con admiración, sorpresa y un poco celos a Fubuki y a Midorikawa habían pasado por mucho cuando eran niños y siempre se veían tan sonrientes y tranquilos cargando con eso en su interior, y algo les decía que la llegada de esas dos chicas, pondría la vida de ellos de cabeza nuevamente, y a ellos pues…

¡Haber que les traía!

-_¿Tete?- _pensaron un poco divertidos Hiroto y Goenji recordando a la pequeña y fría peli-rosa

-¡_Atsumi Fubuki!- _Pensó con cierta arrogancia y curiosidad Fudou. Desde el momento que vio a la peli-plata se había sentido extraño y cautivado con la belleza y dulzura de la chica, y eso le causaba una gran curiosidad.

La campana de inicio de clases volvió a sonar y ellos se levantaron, ya habiendo terminado de comer y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases y cuatro chicos **(Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou y Fubuki)** fueron en busca de los nuevos para ayudarlos a que no se perdieran** (yo: Ujum, si como no ¬.¬) **y como no los habían visto en la cafetería fueron a buscarlos al salón de tercer año donde recibían historia **(clase que habían tenido anteriormente) **

.

.

.

(**Con el trio de locos serios)**

Cuando los tres saciaron su hambre de lo que Haruhi andaba en su mochila-mochila como Atsuya le había llamado, pues según él allí podían meter a de todo y así era.

-¿segura que te caben los útiles escolares allí?- pregunto Atsuya curioso, viéndola atravesó de sus googles negros

-¡sí!- dijo Haruhi con simpleza saboreando un pocky de chocolate, mientras Atsumi hacia lo mismo con uno de fresa y Atsuya uno de vainilla.

-¿pero cómo carajos haces?- interrogo curioso- ¡si de allí has sacado de todo!

-¡no se!- dijo despreocupada- simplemente meto las cosas y parece como si no se llenara nunca, un día quise meter a Kioichi y solo entro la mitad- dijo con cierta decepción, ante su falla de secuestrar a su hermano. Los Fubuki menores la miraron como la loca que es y miraron con respeto a Mochila-Mochila pues el rubio quiera sí o no, era alto, demasiado alto.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron los chicos antes mencionados y miraron con las cejas alzadas a Atsuya.

-¿Dónde está Ikuto?- pregunto Fubuki curioso.

-¡ese coso es Ikuto!- dijo Atsumi suavemente apuntando a Atsuya, quien hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos y una gota de sudor rodo en la nuca de los 4 Inazuma.

-¿no habla?- pregunto Fudou viéndolo con arrogancia, Atsuya quiso responderle pero se mordió la lengua, para él no había pasado desapercibido el cómo ese calvo miraba a su hermanita y no iba a permitirlo. ¡No señor!

-¡solo lo hace con nosotras!- dijo Haruhi y Atsumi asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡es muy tímido!- dijo la peli-plata, los Inazuma los observaron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la sien.

-¡ya veo!- dijo Hiroto- ¿Qué clase tienen?- pregunto con amabilidad haciendo que Haruhi se sintiera un poco extraña y un poco caliente su cara, asi que agacho su cabeza levemente para que no la vieran.

-¡matemáticas!- exclamo Atsumi sonriente poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolsón, Atsuya hizo lo mismo con el suyo y Haruhi también.

-¿puedo llevar a mochila-mochila?- pregunto con ilusión Atsumi mirando a la peli-rosa, quien la miro con aburrimiento entregándosela y Atsuya miro a su melliza con envidia, los otros los miraron sin entender pero no dijeron nada y los guiaron al salón donde recibían matemáticas. Y así pasaron el resto de la Jornada conociendo a eso raros chicos. Y Midorikawa y Haruhi olvidando su pasado volvieron a ser los mejores amigos junto con Hiroto y Atsumi y Fubuki recuperaron el tiempo perdido

.

.

.

(En la cancha)

El equipo Inazuma Japan se encontraba en la cancha entrenada para su próximo y primer partido del torneo de navidad del país, en ese momento los chicos se encontraban haciendo su calentamiento y dos de las managers preparaban las bebidas hidratantes, mientras que las dos presumidas se encontraban viendo a dos chicos en especial sin ayudar a las otras dos managers. El entrenados Kudou llego y se posó de brazos cruzados junto a su hija, gritándoles a los chicos lo que harían igual de serio que siempre, pero interior mente era un manojo total de nervios se había enterado por los maestros y unos alumnos que la gran y prestigiosa Haruhi Tanimoto se encontraba en Raimon junto con otros dos chicos igual de buenos que ella en el futbol y recordando las palabras que le había dicho "la pequeña loca" no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

-¡entrenador!- escucho una suave y tranquila voz que le puso la piel de gallina, lentamente y ocultando el miedo volteo su cabeza y bajo la mirada toándose con el único ojo visible de la pequeña peli-rosa que lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿si dime?- pregunto indiferente, y las dos chicas presumidas **(Natsumi y Fuyuka xD) **miraban a la niña con curiosidad y superioridad **(yo: *cof cof* envidia *cof* *cof*) **

-¡me uniré a los Inazuma Japan!- dijo con simpleza y aburrimiento mirando en dirección a la cancha donde los chicos entrenaban.

-¿enserio?- pregunto incrédulo y sorprendido el entrenador y luego cayó en cuenta de algo- ¿Cuál es la condición?- pregunto suspirando derrotado.

-¡_pero qué bien me conoce!- _pensó la peli-rosa arrogante sonriendo de lado- ¡si me uniré! Y si hay una condición…- dijo seriamente y luego hizo una señal con su mano al entrenado para que se agachara a su estatura y este así lo hizo, poniéndose de rodillas- ¡Atsumi y Atsuya Fubuki! Se unirán también y usted no dirá nada de Atsuya ¿entendido? Usted lo conoce como Ikuto y no como Atsuya ¿estamos?- pregunto en su oído de manera suave y amenazante pues ella se dio cuenta que el entrenador los había investigado muy bien a los tres y sabía que Atsuya estaba vivo y eso para ellos era un riesgo. El entrenador sonrió de manera arrogante, no sabía porque no querían esas dos niñas que se enteraran de que el chico estaba vivo pero la necesitaban y los tres chicos eran muy hábiles y fuertes en el futbol ¡así que! ¿Por qué no?

-¡tú ganas!- dijo levantándose- ¡bienvenida a los Inazuma Japan!- le dijo seriamente y la peli-rosa sonrió arrogante.

-_¡bienvenidos! Querrá decir- _pensó la peli-rosa, dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano del entrenador, debía darles la noticia a sus dos amigos, que se morían del aburriento sin jugar futbol.

.

.

.

.

(Continuara)

¿Qué os parecio? Muajajajajaja xD ¡10 paginas! ¡10! U.u ¡Gracias Endaki308! Jejejeje

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus Reviews y subir la conti mas seguidamente ^-^U

Jeejeje bueno eso es todo por hoy… ¡Nos Leemos!

Cualquier duda…. Pueden mandarme un mensaje privado ^-^/

Besos…

Fanny


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! U.u no vale la pena seguir con "Volver a Empezar" ¬.¬ así que creo que mejor seguiré con "Por Un Deseo" jejejejjejeje Bueno comencemos una vez más Gracias, Endaki_chan *u* y También a Annie-Luna por sus Reviews y como prometí MAS acción de parejas aun no emparejadas *-*

Carls_chan en el próximo sales tú, Chan, Chan, Chan.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: ¡Chingando parejas no emparejadas…Las Descubrimos!

Después del pequeño entrenamiento durante el segundo receso los Inazuma fueron a ducharse y a cambiarse para ir a sus últimas clases. Kazemaru y Goenji iban hablando tranquilamente acerca de realizar "el veleta de fugo" en su enfrentamiento contra Zeus y Goeji quien iba un poco más distraído que Kazemaru no se dio cuenta que frente a él con l mirada hacia abajo iba Haruna perdida en sus pensamiento y eso hizo que chocara con ella, haciendo que ella al sentir la dureza del golpe levantara la cabeza topándose con la mirada oscura y confusa del goleador de fuego y ali instante se sonrojo violentamente y ninguno hacia ápice alguno de moverse solo mantenían la mirada sobre los ojos del otro sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar y Goenji sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla pero se contuvo.

-¡ajam!- Kazemaru quien no aguanto la "cursi" escena entre sus dos amigos y aparte tenía órdenes **(*amenazas*) **estrictas de Kidou para que cuidara a Haruna de todos los chicos con intenciones "morbosas" **(según él) **con ella y viendo esa escena, decidió actuar o el mal parado seria él. Al instante ambos chicos se separaron Goenji sonrojado y Haruna ni se diga.

-¡Haruna! ¿p-podemos h-hablar?- Goenji se dirigió a la menor de las managers con un tono serio pero levemente nervioso aun con las mejillas sonrosadas **(yo: ¡Kawaii! *u*) **la peli-azul al escucharlo se sonrojo a más nos poder.

-¡ah! ¡Hai, Goenji_sempai!- contesto ella nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos entrelazándolos.

Goenji se despidió de Kazemaru y este sin verle opción al caso se giró y se alejó de allí dejándolos solos, Goenji miro a la peli-azul y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo aun nerviosa y sonrojada y él la guio a la azotea. Detrás de unos arbustos muy cerca de allí se encontraba una pequeña peli-rosa viendo la escena un poco divertida y sonriendo de medio lado. ¡Había encontrado una mejor diversión! ¡Oh, que Atsumi y Atsuya se enteraran! Se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de los hermanos Fubuki.

_**(En la azotea) **_

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a la azotea, Goenji no sabía que decir, había sido puro impulso de su parte decirle a Haruna que quería hablar con ella y ahora iba a quedar como un completo idiota si le decía así de repente que se fueran. Una idea surco su mente.

-¿Haruna?- llamo a la peli-azul volviendo a su seria e indiferente faceta, ella lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- ¡no tienes que sentirte mal! porque ese trio de bipolares sean menores que tú y vayan a tercer año, tú eres igual de inteligente que ellos, talvez más… ¡así que…! No te pongas triste por eso, Haruna tú eres más bonita que ellas- termino sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa a Haruna quien estaba sorprendida por las palabras del goleador y muy sonrojada, reacciono y sonrió de manera dulce al chico que quedo más sonrojado.

-¡Gracias, Goenji_kun!- exclamo sonriendo y sin que este lo esperara la chica rodeo sus cuello con sus delicados brazos, dándole un tierno abrazo el cual un poco sorprendido correspondió sonriendo y ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando el abrazo.

**(Cerca de allí) **

Atsuya daba vueltas de un lado para otro en un aula abandonada esperando a su hermana, y sin saber porque volteo su mirada a la ventana topándose con la "escena cursi" de Haruna y Goenji.

-¡apale! ¡Que miran mis ojitos!- dijo acercándose más a la ventana- ¡shuu! ¡Que guardadito se lo tenían! kekekekekekeke- el peli-rojo comenzó a reírse como loco- ¡no puedo esperar a que Haru_chan y Atsu_chan se enteren!- dijo entre risas y saliendo del aula dispuesto a buscar a las locas que tenía como amiga y hermana.

**(En las escaleras de la azotea) **

Iba Atsumi subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras rumbo a la azotea, necesitaba pensar y ¿Qué mejor lugar de la azotea? Se sentía extraña últimamente en la presencia de Fudou y eso que solo un día llevaba de verlo, abrió la puerta de la azotea y se encuentro con la semejante escena de Goenji y Haruna bien abrazaditos, a la pobre peli-plata le rodeo un aura depresiva y una venita hinchada en su frente, saco una cámara de su bolsillo de la falda y les tomo una foto así abrazados. Los jóvenes al sentirse observados y semejante aura en el ambiente se separaron y vieron concierto temor y varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza a la peli-plata quien de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como psicópata.

-_¡apara y tan tranquilita que se veía!- _pensó Goenji con una gota de sudor más grande en la nuca.

-_¡tal vez, Shuuya_kun tenga razón!- _pensó Haruna viendo a la peli-plata con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito la peli-plata con un aura asesina rodeándola, ambos jóvenes asintieron y se fueron rápidamente de la azotea.

-¡No Puedo esperar a que Atsuya y Haruhi se enteren!- dijo tranquilamente volviéndose y a la puerta de la azotea e irse a buscar a su amiga y hermano.

.

.

.

Kidou había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela a buscar y a dejar unos cuantos libros, llego a la sección de "misterio" genero favorito del estratega y comenzó a buscar un libro interesante para leerlo y pasar el rato, tan concentrado estaba que sin fijarse choco con las escaleras para subir a las repisas más altas y una chica de cabello entre naranja y rosa quien se encontraba parada en ellas, al choque y el movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio y callo de ellas hacia los brazos del pobre y confundido estratega.

-¿Tokou?- dijo un poco mareado por el choque y sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica que lo ponía nervioso, la peli-magenta **(yo: leí en wiki que de ese color es -.-) **por el mismo susto se había aferrado con fuerza al cuello del chico y al oír su voz y reconocerla se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo violentamente aflojando un poco el agarre más no se soltó y levanto el rostro.

-¿Kidou?- dijo en un pequeño y nervioso susurro el castaño no hacia ápice de querer bajarla y ella de querer bajarse.

-¡p-perdóname! ¡No me fije que estabas arriba!- el castaño un poco apresurado por los nervios se disculpó con la chica que tenía en sus brazos- ¿estás bien?

-¡descuida! No fue tu culpa- contesto ella rápidamente- ¡lo estoy! ¿Y tú?

-¡sí!- dijo sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que la chica correspondió. Ambos jóvenes estaban embelesados viéndose sin decir nada solo sonrojados por la cercanía y el nerviosismo, Kidou acerco su rostro al de Tokou y pudieron sentir sus respiraciones chocar, cerraron los ojos y…

-¡PERO QUE VE MI OIJITO!- Haruhi para chingarles el momento por pura diversión grito poniéndose frente a ellos con una mueca de diversión al ver que se ponían más tensos que una cuerda. La peli-rosa por pura casualidad había pasado por allí con la esperanza de encontrar a Atsumi o por milagro a Atsuya y lo había presenciado TODO, saco una cámara de su bolsillo ycomo el estratega no había bajado a la chica les tomo una foto. Kidou al darse cuenta de la situación vergonzosa con cuidado dejo a Tokou en el suelo se disculpó nuevamente con ella, se despidió de ambas chicas y se fue rápidamente Tokou miro con temor a Haruhi la cual la miraba la dirección por donde se habia ido el chico y dejo escapar una suave risa divertida.

-¡Mou! ¡El amor está en el aire!- dijo soñadora- ¿nee Tokou?- volteo su cabeza a Tokou y le sonrió de manera sospechosa.

-¡n-no s-se d-de q-que h-hablas!- dijo la defensa sonrojada y nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto que no!- contesto con burla la peli-rosa- ¡no soy tonta Zaisen! Parezco pero no lo soy, eh visto como lo miras- se dio la vuelta se despidió con una mano alzada y se alejó de la peli-magenta. ¡Dos parejas no emparejadas aun, en un día!- pensó Haruhi- ¡interesante! Sonrió de manera arrogante Y siguió buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.

.

.

.

Endo se había encontrado a Aki quien iba con aura deprimente y apagado caminando por el pasillo principal de la Secundaria, el chico un poco extrañado y preocupado por la actitud de su amiga se acercó a ella dispuesto a preguntarle que le pasaba, mientras tanto la chica se había sentado en una banca a la esquina de una pared y se recostó en esta, su rostro lo oculto su cabello, el castaño se le acerco y se sentó a su lado sin que esta lo notara.

-¿Aki?- llamo el Cataño posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Aki, pero esta no le respondió, un poco alarmado la sacudió suavemente pero ella tampoco se muto solo se removió un poco, Endo al ver esto llevo una mano al cabello de ella y lo aparto de su rostro con suavidad **(yo: me estoy empalagando con tanta cursi escena u.u) **sorprendiéndose al verla completamente dormida, el chico al verla dormida se sonrojo de gran manera, por muy idiota que pareciera no era ciego y sabia de sobra que Aki era bonita. Aki en sueño se volvió a remover y su cabeza quedo recostada en el hombro de Endo quien se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba pero no se movió ni hizo afán de apartarse, al contario sonrió apenado y se acomodó mejor para estar más cerca de ella y recostó su cabeza en la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Atsuya y Atsumi quienes se habían encontrado por allí iban felices de la vida **(según ellos) **tomados de la mano y saltando de manera infantil estilo "Heidi en la pradera" y se detuvieron de golpe al ver la escena entre su ahora capitán y la manager. Se voltearon a ver y luego regresaron su mirada a la "pareja durmiente" y Atsuya quien cargaba a mochila-mochila la abrió y saco de ella una pequeña cámara y les tomo una foto, ambos mellizos sonrieron con maldad y se alejaron de ellos de la misma manera en la que los encontraron y fueron en busca de Haruhi.

.

.

.

Haruhi se encontraba caminando por el área que da a la cancha de futbol buscando a sus amigos, llevaba minutos buscándolos y no daba ni con uno ni con otro, aun que a pesar de andar de malas pulgas de su cara no se borraba la sonrisa de satisfacción y en sus manos aún estaba la pequeña cámara con la foto de Kidou y Tokou. Midorikawa quien se encontraba conversando y comiendo helado con Hiroto diviso a la peli-rosa y ambos chicos se acercaron a ella un poco extrañados al verla sonreír de esa manera tan "malvada".

-¡Hola, Tete!- saludo Midorikawa alegre y el pelirrojo solo asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo, la chica detuvo su paso y miro a Midorikawa sonriendo.

-¡Hola Mido!- contesto cortésmente ella aun sonriendo- y ¡hola Hiro_chan!

-¿Hiro_chan?- el pelirrojo extrañado por el apodo levanto una ceja confundido.

-sip- dijo ella restándoles importancia y a Hiroto le salió una gota de sudor en la frente, Midorikawa solo rio nervioso.

-¿Por qué tan contenta, Tete?- pregunto Midorikawa un poco sorprendido, pues la chica no borraba su malvada sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡uh! Muuuuchas cosas- contesto con simpleza la peli-rosa dejando de sonreír- ¿por?

-¡es raro, verte "sonreír" de esa manera!- contesto el peli-verde sonriendo levemente

-mmm ¡de hecho! Eh descubierto algo verdaderamente interesante- dijo Haruhi volviendo a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa ya no era malvada solo era una sonrisa.

-¿el qué?- pregunto Hiroto curioso mirando a la niña frente a él, ella suspiro y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que a los dos chicos les rodara una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡cosas por allí!- contesto dejando de reírse u agitando su mano restándole importancia- ¿por cierto? ¿No han visto a "Ikuto" o a Atsumi?

-¡no!- contesto Midorikawa.

-¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto Hiroto sin percatarse que su tono de voz era un poco molesto **(*celoso*) **

-¡oh! ¡Nada en especial! Solo contarle mi interesante descubrimiento- la chica sonrió de manera "dulce" y Hiroto se sonrojo levemente al ver esa sonrisa, Midorikawa solo los observaba con sus cejas alzadas y una expresión divertida en su rostro.

¡Haru_chan!- Los mellizos Fubuki llegaron corriendo a donde la peli-rosa cuando la divisaron de lejos- ¡al fin te encontramos!- dijo Atsumi respirando agitadamente por correr e "Ikuto" asintió levemente a modo de saludo.

-¡Oh, chicos! Yo igual los buscaba- la peli-rosa les sonrió a sus dos amigos de manera malvada y ellos hicieron lo mismo, Hiroto y Midorikawa dieron un paso atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara al ver la expresión de los otros tres

-¡tenemos algo interesante que vimos!- contesto Atsumi sonriendo emocionada como si fuera el descubrimiento de su vida E "Ikuto" solo sonrió levemente.

-¡yo igual quiero mostrarles algo!- y como si los tres se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, cada uno de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cámara digitas, la de Haruhi celeste, la de Atsumi morada y la de Atsuya roja y sonrieron pícaramente.

-¿podemos ver?- pregunto Hiroto tímidamente y Haruhi no pudo negarse a las suplicas y rostro de Hiroto **(yo: nadie se niega *¬*) **y los tres asintieron y buscaron en sus cámaras las fotos que habían tomado. La primera fue Atsumi mostrándoles la foto de Goenji y Haruna abrazandose.

-¡miren que cursi!- dijo la peli-plata mostrándoles la cámara y los cuatro chicos hicieron una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

- ¡Wooooow! ¡Excelente descubrimiento Atsu_chan!- felicito la peli-rosa a su amiga y luego fue el turno de ella de mostrales la cámara, dejando ver la foto de Kidou sonrojado cargando a Tokou estilo princesa y también sonrojada viendo a la cámara.

-¡eso sí que es Wow!- dijo Hiroto sorprendido viendo la cámara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡sí que sí!- fue Midorikawa quien lo dijo con la misma expresión que el pelirrojo.

-¡esta les gustara!- hablo Atsuya haciendo su voz más ronca y enseñándoles la cámara donde yacía la foto de Aki recostada en Endo y este en ella, al parecer dormidos.

-¡OH, POR DIOS!- gritaron sorprendidos Hiroto y Midorikawa viendo la cámara y los tres chicos también estaban sorprendidos con las otras fotos excepto con las que ellos habían tomado.

-¿Qué hacemos queridos súbditos con este descubrimiento?- pregunto Haurhi en tono de burla y pícaro tomando las cámaras entre sus manos.

-¡sacarle provecho!- dijo Atsumi con su suave voz y falsa inocencia, Atsuya sonrió de acuerdo a la peli-plata. Y Hiroto y Midori aunque no entendían bien solo se encogieron de hombros pero estaban dispuestos a ayudarles en lo que sea que planearan, bueno en especial a la peli-rosa.

-¡oh! Mejor ayudémosles- dijo Haruhi tranquilamente y los chicos allí presentes la miraron sin entender a que se refería- ¡que las sobornemos pero que les ayudemos!- explico con tono de "es obvio"

-¡te entiendo! Pero… ¿sobornarlas con qué?- Atsumi se mostró extrañada debido al comportamiento de la peli-rosa y esta suspiro.

-¡ellas, las tres chicas!- recalco- ¡nos ayudaran a cambio que les ayudemos con sus chicos!- explico tranquilamente- ¿con que nos ayudaran? ¡Fácil! Nos Vengaremos de Natsumi y Fuyuka por lo que nos hicieron en la clase de Ciencias en el laboratorio y ellas nos ayudaran a hacerlo- dijo con cierto rencor y Atsumi y Atsuya asintieron entendiéndole a lo que se refería y los otros dos chicos los miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué te hicie… digo que les hicieron?- corrigió y pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo, estando internamente de acuerdo en la venganza.

-¡verán…!- dijo Haruhi

**(****flash**** back)**

_Haruhi, Atsumi y Atsuya (con su disfraz) iban en compañía de Goenji y Fudou hablando amenamente mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de Ciencias, clase que compartían los cinco chicos en ese momento, Natsumi y Fuyuka se les "unieron" ofreciéndoles de manera indisimulada su amistad hipócrita a las dos niñas, cosa que Fudou y Goenji notaron pero decidieron no comentar nada y estar al pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que ellas dos tuvieran en contra de la peli-plata y la peli-rosa._

_Entraron al laboratorio y el profesor les indico que harían un experimento de "reacciones químicas" y que se unieran en parejas, Natsumi se acercó a Atsumi y Fuyuka a Haruhi pero Fudou fue más rápido y se unió a Atsumi y Goenji a Haruhi, "disculpándose" con las otras dos, pero habían prometido cuidarlas por ser su primer día y La castaña y la peli-morada se juntaron en otra mesa muy molestas y celosas y Atsuya se unió con otro chico. La clase inicio y comenzaron a hacer las mezclas de sustancias y a anotar sus reacciones. Natsumi sin que Fudou y Atsumi se dieran cuenta cambiaron dos sustancias de las que usarían por "vinagre" y "bicarbonato" luego se alejó como si nada y Atsumi hizo lo mismo con Haurhi y Goenji solo que esta con sustancias liquidas y viscosas._

_**(Atsumi y Fudou)**_

_Atsumi agarro el líquido claro que usarían sin saber que era vinagre y Fudou le agrego a la sustancia el polvillo de no sé qué, que tenían que agregarle y era bicarbonato, al mezclaron causo una pequeña explosión por usar mucho bicarbonato y ambos jóvenes quedaron empapados de vinagre mezclado con bicarbonato y todos los alumnos presentes comenzaron a reírse, menos Haruhi y Goenji quienes miraban a las locas con sospecha pero poco les duro eso._

_**(Haruhi y Goenji)**_

_Después que el profesor calmara las risas por el accidente de Atsumi y Fudou. Haruhi y Goenji se encontraban haciendo su mezcla y les sucedió exactamente lo mismo, pero ellos quedaron cubiertos por una sustancia viscosa y asquerosa de color verde, las risas se hicieron nuevamente presentes y Natsumi y Fuyuka rieron con más ganas, Atsuya, Haruhi, Goenji, Fudou y Atsumi las fulminaron con la mirada ¡tan tontos los creían!- ¡me las pagaran!- pensaron Atsumi y Haruhi rojas de coraje, y Fudou y Goenji las sacaron del grado para que fueran a limpiarse._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-¡y eso fue lo que paso!- dijo en tono rencoroso Haruhi y Atsumi y Atsuya asintieron.

-¡ya veo!- dijo Midorikawa pensativo y un poco molesto con las locas-¡les ayudaremos entonces!- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa en la cara- "malditas"- pensó molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a ellas? ¡Sin conocerlas!

-¿enserio?- pregunto Haruhi con estrellitas en sus ojos y el rostro iluminado de emoción, Midorikawa sonrio y Hiroto se sonrojo, ambos asintieron-¡Gracias!- dijo Haruhi

-¡no es nada!- contesto Hiroto y Midorikawa le sonrio a su amiga.

-¡entonces vamos a buscar a las chicas!- dijo emocionada Atsumi.

-¡no será necesario!- dijo Atsuya señalando a la cancha de dónde venían caminando 4 chicas **(Haruna, Tokou, Aki y Rika)- **¡interesante!- dijo Haruhi de forma perversa- ¡llámenlas, por favor!- pidió con cara de niña buena, y Hiroto no se pudo negar a esa cara encantadora.

-¡hey chicas!- llamo el pelirrojo levantando una mano y agitándola de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de ellas.

-¡Por Aquí!- grito Midorikawa haciendo lo mismo que el pelirrojo. Con cierto nerviosismo por parte de dos chicas **(Haruna y Tokou) **y las otras dos estaban muy tranquilas aunque a leguas se notaba el nerviosismo de Aki.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rika viendo a los nuevos, los cuales la miaraban seriamente y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¡contigo nada!- exclamo cortando Haruhi, haciendo que a Midorikawa y a Hiroto les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca y rieran nerviosos. Ellos sabían que al ser Rika un poco desconocida para ella la hacía actuar de ese modo.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Rika un poco molesta y con una ceja alzada cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No Gracias!-contesto Haruhi arrogante cruzándose de brazos.

¡Rika_chan no te enojes es solo que ella no te conoce muy bien!- contesto Midorikawa un poco nervioso poniendo a Haruhi atrás de él y la peli-rosa frunció las cejas al ver eso ¡quien se creía! ¡Ella se podía defender solita! Pero le daba pereza así que no protesto.

-mmm bueno- dijo la peli-celeste en un susurro.

-¿y que querían!- dijo Tokou nerviosa viendo a Haruhi tras Midorikawa.

-¡lo sabemos y les ayudaremos!- dijo Atsumi con simpleza y su voz sonaba tranquila.

-¿he?- dijo Aki confusa viendo como las dos niñas sonreían de forma macabra.

-¡lo de SUS chicos! ¡Lo sabemos!- dijo Haruhi poniéndose junto a Atsumi.

-¡Oh!- dijeron las tres chicas sonrojadas sabiendo a que se referían y Rika quien sonrió de la misma forma- ¡me agradan!- pensó viéndolas.

-¡y-ya veo!- dijo Tokou intentado ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿nos ayudaran? ¿Enserio?- su voz demostró lo extrañada que estaba.

-¿estas sorda?- pregunto con sarcasmo la peli-rosa- ¡acabamos de decir que sí!- a Tokou la rodeo un aura asesina pero no dijo nada, temía que le mostrara "la foto" a Haruna.

-¿Cuál es la condición?- pregunto Rika, ella sabía de esos trucos pues ella los juagaba el típico "te ayudo si me ayudas".

-¡ayúdennos ustedes!- contestaron ambas al unísono

-¿con?- pregunto Haruna viéndolas sospechosamente.

-¡a una venganza!- contestaron nuevamente al unísono.

-¿contra?- pregunto Tokou

-¡Natsumi Raimon!- dijo con rencor Atsumi (después de todo fue ella la de la broma contra Fudou y Atsumi.

-¡Fuyuka Kudou!- dijo Haruhi de igual manera.

-¡oh!- dijeron las cuatro con falsa sorpresa, pues sabían que tarde o temprano esas locas la agarraran contra las nuevas después de todo entre las cuatro hacían una buena competencia en cuanto belleza se tratara- ¡bueno siendo así!- dijo Rika

-¡les ayudamos! Contestaron las cuatro sonriendo, contentas de tener ayuda y sin saber porque a tres de ellas su deseo se les vino a la mente y comprendieron todo "Haruhi y Atsumi" eran su "ayuda" para cumplirlo solo necesitaban el valor y fuerza para hacerlo.

-¡Ok!- contestaron las otras dos sonriendo, Atsuya sonrio de lado arrogante y Hiroto y Midorikawa se cruzaron de brazos sonriendo. ¡Oh eso será divertido!

.

.

.

.

_**(Continuara)**_

_**Muajajajajajaja ¿Reviews? :3 ¿les gusto?**_

_**¡Uh escribir sin inspiración es agotador! U.u**_

_**Discúlpenme si no les gusto, hice lo mejor que pude u.u los juro.**_

_**Gracias a las dos únicas personas que me dejan Reviews ^-^ ¡ustedes me inspiraran! =3**_

_**-Endaki303**_

_**-Annie-Luna**_

_**¡Se les quiere! **_

_**Nos Leemos**_


	6. Chapter 6

¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¡Disculpen! las demora enserio no era mi intención dejarlos con la intriga pero es que mis estudios se han visto afectadísimos y pues eso nunca me había pasado pero siempre hay una primera vez les juro que de ahora en adelante dedicare tiempo tanto para mis estudios como para mis historias y Todos felices :3

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: ¡El Plan!, Mujajajaja

.

.

.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Atsumi y Haruhi con los chicos y las chicas se fueron a su siguiente clase y quedaron para reunirse después del entrenamiento de Raimon para idear su plan de venganza aunque Atsumi y Haruhi tenían otro plan más en sus retorcidas mentes.

Ya después de la última clase de la jornada, los chicos del equipo, las managers, el entrenador y trio de locos se dirigieron a la cancha del instituto. Cuando estuvieron en las bancas preparándose para el entrenamiento la voz del entrenador, interrumpió el breve calentamiento que los chicos realizaban.

-¡equipo tengo un aviso muy importante!- grito llamando la atención no solo del equipo si no también el de las managers, Haruhi sonrió con cierta diversión al imaginarse el "aviso importante" que Kudou iba a darle al equipo- ¡como sabrán en dos semanas nos enfrentamos a Zeus y para fortalecer más al equipo y tener una victoria más asegurada, se integraran al equipo tres chicos muy excelentes y fuertes en el futbol, hábiles en todas las posiciones, ellos son Haruhi Tanimoto, sumi Fubuki e Ikuto Fuyukai **(yo: a pues sí). **Los tres mencionados disfrutaron con diversión la mirada de desconcierto y sorprendida de los integrantes del equipo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kidou pasando su mirada por los tres niños que los miraban indiferentes- ¿Por qué?

-¡Bueno Kidou!- hablo entrenador- ¡no es que yo no confié en ustedes y sus habilidades, pero créanme, estos niños nos harán tener unas victorias arrasadoras!- termino de decir con su típico serio tono de voz y brazos cruzados- ¡ahora a entrenar! ¡Trio de… digo chicos intégrense al entrenamiento para que el equipo se acople a su ritmo!- los niños asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo con el entrenador.

-¡bienvenidos, chicos!- pero por supuesto la efusividad del capitán del equipo no podía hacer falta haciendo que Haruhi sonriera levemente. Atsumi y Atsuya observaron al chico con expresión aburrida para luego asentir levemente hacia él y el resto del equipo a modo de agradecimiento.

-¿p-pero papá? ¡Ellos no tienen el uniforme de Raimon y tampoco se ve que traen ropa deportiva! ¡No pueden entrenar con el uniforme debido a la falda y la tela!- pero tampoco iba a faltar la cizaña de Fuyuka y Natsumi quien se mostró de acuerdo con lo que la peli-morada decía.

-¡por eso no hay problema!- hablo Fubuki quien de inmediato al igual que los demás, menos el entrenador captaron el tono de voz "preocupado" y falso de Fuyuka- Goenji, Hiroto y yo siempre cargamos con el antiguo uniforme del equipo si gustan ¿pueden usarlos?- dirijo su gris mirada a los chicos y estos se mostraron de acuerdo a lo que el defensa decía al igual que Haruhi y los mellizos Fubuki.

-¡si no hay problema! ¡Está bien!- dijo Atsumi ya con su tono suave de voz cargado de tranquilidad y no de burla y diversión que usaba cuando Haruhi, su hermano y ella jodian a la gente.

-¡bien vayan!- hablo con autoridad el entrenador un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que el equipo se acostumbró a esos tres.

Y así lo hicieron, guiaron a los menores a la antigua caseta del equipo donde había nacido el club de futbol de Raimon y ahora era reconocido mundialmente logrando el sueño de muchos de los integrantes de dicho equipo, eso hizo que Goenji sonriera levemente pues el había sido uno de los once primeros del club. Los 6 chicos entraron en la caseta y Goenji, junto con los otros dos se dispusieron a abrir unos casilleros de dónde sacaron su limpio y bien guardado antiguo uniforme amarillo y azul. Goenji le entrego su ex -uniforme a Haruhi quien lo tomo con cuidado sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento, Hiroto sin saber el por qué se sintió un poco molesto con las atenciones que el goleador tenía con la peli-rosa pero no dijo nada y le paso su uniforme a Atsumi quien noto la reacción del pelirrojo, haciendo que sonriera interior mente de manera burlona ¡si Kioichi se enterara!... pero no lo haría, agradecida acepto el uniforme que el chico le tendía e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y a Fubuki no le quedo más opción que darle su uniforme al chico con googles quien seriamente inclino su cabeza a modo de dar las gracias.

-¡oh, chicos los adoro y lo saben! Pero… sálganse ¡plis! ¡Queremos privacidad!- hablo Haruhi viendo a los tres chicos que les habían prestado sus uniformes, Goenji levanto una ceja incrédulo y miro a "Ikuto" por uno segundo, Hiroto se preguntó si ese chico era Gay y Fubuki reacciono ante la petición y arrastro a sus amigos fuera de allí, dejando a los tres niños en la caseta para que se cambiaran.

.

.

.

-¿será Gay?- Hiroto no pudo callarse la duda y Goenji exploto en carcajadas que luego disimulo en una tos.

-¡no lo creo!- hablo Fubuki frunciendo el ceño.

-¡pareces bastante tranquilo! Digo… ¡ese chico vera medio desnuda a tu hermana menor!- dijo Goenji aun aguantando la risa que salió sin que pudiera evitarla cuando vio la expresión de horror en el rostro de Fubuki-¡cálmate, viejo! Solo bromeaba, tienen trece años dudo que eso les importe aun- intento tranquilizarlo el goleador.

-¡puff! ¿¡Qué dices, Shuya!? ¡Yo! A su edad… estaba más que informado del tema- contesto el pelirrojo con aire sabiondo. Fubuki y Goenji lo miraron como si estuviera loco, iban a reprocharle cuando la puerta de la caseta se abrió y por ella salió Haruhi ya con el ex uniforme del equipo puesto y el que se había quitado lo llevaba perfectamente doblado entre sus brazos.

-¡_perfecta!- _pensó Hiroto viendo a la menor.

-¡has crecido Shuya, ese uniforme le queda perfecto!- hablo con cierta burla Fubuki viendo a Goenji quien miraba sorprendido a Haruhi, la camisa le quedaba un poco holgada pero se ajustaba bien a su figura.

-¡te queda mejor que a mí!- dijo Goenji sonriendo amablemente en dirección a la peli-rosa e ignorando el comentario de Fubuki.

-¡G-gracias!- sonrió un poco tímida Haruhi, de alguna manera la habían alagado cosa que nadie excepto sus padres y su hermano Había hecho. La puerta volvió a abrirse y los mellizos Fubuki asomaron por ella.

-¡parece que a ellos tres les luce más el uniforme! Comento Hiroto asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón él solito.

-¡bien ya están! ¡A entrenar se ha dicho!- hablo Fubuki entusiasmado. Los demás solo asintieron levemente y se dirigieron a la cancha.

.

.

.

-¡ya que calentaron! Comenzaran a hacer pases y los nuevos nos enseñaran sus técnicas, Kidou idea la estrategia después de que veas las habilidades de cada uno- era la potente voz del entrenador Kudou gritándoles al equipo después de que este estuvo completo.

-¡Ok!- contesto el castaño- ¡vamos equipo!- grito ondeando su capa **(yo: *¬*) **y volteo su rostro hacia donde estaban los nuevos integrantes- ¡Nombres, habilidades y posiciones!- ordena. Rápidamente los tres se pusieron en fila horizontal e hicieron con una de sus manos un saludo militar y así se quedaron.

- Haruhi Tanimoto, señor, habilidad en el fuego y oscuridad, señor, juego en cualquier posición…señor- contesto como si le hablara a su general la peli-rosa a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la frente, menos a ellos tres.

-Atsumi Fubuki, habilidad aire y nieve **(yo: no sé si existe pero bueno.) **defensa o mediocampista, señor- contesto de igual manera que la peli-rosa haciendo que la gota de sudor aumentara de tamaño.

-Ikuto Fuyukai, habilidad aire y nieve, delantero ¿señor?- contesto siguiéndoles el juego a las otras dos pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

-¡muy bien!- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa nerviosa y alrededor de todo el equipo había un gran signo de interrogación viendo a ese trio de locos- entonces creo que Haruhi puedes quedarte en la defensa, Atsumi en el medio-campo e Ikuto en la delantera ¿les parece?- los tres chicos y el equipo completo asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

-¡probemos sus técnicas Hissatsu!- grito Endo entusiasmado como siempre- ¿Cuáles tienen?

-Pues mis técnicas de defensa son principalmente de nieve y de viento- contesto Atsumi – y la principal es "piso de nieve"* y la secundaria "cañón de viento"*

- tengo muchas- contestaron a la vez Haruhi y Atsuya, ante su respuesta a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca pero sabían que tenían que acostumbrarse a esos tres.

-¡Bien! Endo ponte en la portería y que te lacen sus mejores técnicas, nosotros observaremos- volvió a hablar Kidou y todos asintieron, el entrenador sonrió complacido.

Endo obedeciendo a Kidou se colocó en la portería en la más neta posición de portero **(N/A: todo Guay) **y el primero en pasar fue Atsuya, quien tomo el balón que Goenji le paso y corrió hasta posicionarse en el área desde donde tiraría, retrocedió llevándose consigo el balón y dio un salto un poco alto, susurrando unas palabras y dándole una fuerte patada al balón que se veía como si una tormenta de nieve fuera a su paso, y sin darle tiempo a Endo de hacer una técnica, el balón entro a una gran velocidad y potencia en la portería dejando a todos anonadados (menos a Haruhi y a Atsumi).

-¿tu mejor técnica?- pregunto Kidou saliendo del shock y viendo a Ikuto, quien asintió de manera aburrida- ¿nombre?

-tormenta mortal- dijo arrogante caminando hasta colocarse en medio de Haruhi yAtsumi.

-¡siguiente!- exclamo el oji-rojo- ¿Atsumi?- la mencionada asintió y sonrió de lado, teniendo en mente la técnica que usaría.

Y repitiendo lo de antes Endo se posiciono en la portería y Atsumi se colocó en el área de tiros y con un pie en el balón miro de manera burlona al castaño quien la miraba ansioso, la peli-plata corrió con el balón, salto junto con el balón y este se iba rodeando de vientos y nieve.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Goenji sorprendido al reconocer la técnica que la chica haría.

-¡eterna ventisca!- se oyó el grito femenino proveniente de Atsumi quien pateo el balón y este a una velocidad impresionante impacto en la redecilla, después de burlar "la mano demoniaca" de Endo. Mientras que todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Fubuki, Haruhi e Ikuto solo sonrieron de medio lado.

-eh… ahora…Haruhi- logro articular Kidou viendo a la peli-plata quien se volteó y se posiciono junto a sus dos amigos, la peli-rosa asintió y se puso seria caminando en dirección al campo, repitiendo lo que hicieron sus amigos, solo que a diferencia de ellos se alejó aún más.

La mirada Jade y la castaña de Haruhi y Endo chocaron con desafío, algo les decía que sería algo más que un simple tiro que tirar y detener. La chica puso el balón frente a ella y agacho su mirada, Haruhi y el balón se rodearon de una extraña aura morada con negro y dio un salto muy alto llevándose consigo el balón, del suelo surgió un enorme dragón negro con los ojos morados el cual rugió cuando Haruhi pateo el balón con gran fuerza.

-¡Dragón Imperial!- grito la peli-rosa viendo desde lo alto como el balón avanzaba a la portería seguido por el inmenso dragón, haciendo que sonriera de lado y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como su técnica no pudo ser detenida por el portero quien con todo y balón se estrelló en la redecilla de la portería.

-¡impresionante!- dijo anonadado Midorikawa viendo a su amiga aun sorprendido y Hiroto asintió dándole la razón.

-¡bien! ¡El entrenamiento a terminado por hoy!- grito el entrenado viendo a los tres infantes que desprendían un aura de batalla enorme y miraban a los chicos con cierta superioridad- pueden retirarse, ¡vámonos fuyuka!- y sin más se dio la vuelta siendo seguido por su hija.

¡Eso fue increíble, Haru_chan, Atsu_chan Ikuto_kun!- grito Endo entusiasmado.

-¡gracias!- contesto Atsumi amigable dedicándole una sonrisa, Ikuto y Haruhi solo asintieron viéndolo indiferente.

-¡definitivamente ganaremos!- exclamo Kazemaru con entusiasmo

-¡SI!- gritaron los chicos del equipo, bueno algunos (N/A: ustedes ya saben los seriecitos XD)

-¡bueno, chicos nosotros nos retiramos!- Haruhi se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡no seas agua-fiestas Haruhi! Invitemos al equipo a comer helados- grito Atsumi alzando sus brazos de manera dramática, los más entusiastas de Raimon la miraron como su diosa y con los ojos brillantes de estrellitas.

-¡claro!- dijo Endo aun viendo a Atsumi con adoración y abrazándola, Fudou sin pensarlo bufo un poco celoso e Ikuto solo lo miro con amenaza pero por sus goggles no se notó y Haruhi sonrio con burla.

-está bien, yo invito- dijo resignada la peli-rosa dando un suspiro exagerado.

-¿enserio?- Atsumi e Ikuto se acercaron a su amiga mirándola con un aura brillantes- ¡sisisisisi! A TODOS- grito viendo al equipo y estos asintieron un poco apenados.

-Demo…¿ de dónde sacaras los yenes? Recuerda que solo tenemos billetes- hablo Ikuto con "sabiduría" a lo que Atsumi asintió dándole la razón, los chic s solo observaban al trio con varias gotas de sudor en la nunca, pensando interior mente en que debían acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comportamiento bipolar por parte de los tres niños.

-papá me dio antes de venirnos a Japón y además tengo una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre- contesto la peli-rosa con simpleza.

Midorikawa que la conocía sabía que mentía pues ella siempre había sido tacaña, recordó como cuando jugaban en el parque y se les antojaba un helado o algodón de azúcar, la canija lo hacía pagar a él (N/A: con cinco años y bien vivita la Haruhi xD), Atsumi e Ikuto la miraron igual. La peli-rosa al verse descubierta por sus tres mejores amigos se rio de forma nerviosa.

-¡ok! Le saque la billetera a Kyoichi- dijo con inocencia, haciendo que los chicos cayeran de espalda al suelo, excepto los tres que la conocían.

- bueno vámonos o el helado se deretira- dijo ikuto comenzando a caminar a la salida de la escuela

-¡espera, idiota¡- dijo Haruhi llamando su atención y haciendo que detuviera su paso y la volteaara a ver- ¿piensas ir así?- lo miro de pies a cabeza, el chico como saben portaba el uniforme del equipo de Raimon amarillo, y estaba un poco sudado. Al darse cuenta de eso Ikuto grito como niña poniendo expresión de horror, la mayoría de los chicos comenzó a reírse y otros miraban al pelirrojo con pena ajena y los tres fueron a cambiarse.

Algunos de los chicos, tuvieron que retirarse, disculpándose por rechazar la invitación, ya que no podían llegar tarde a su casa, y Haruhi les dijo que ya abrían otros días para eso y solo quedaron ellos tres, Midorikawa, Kidou, Hiroto, Fudou, Endo, Fubuki, Goenji, Tachimukai, Kazemaru y las chicas (Sin Natumi).

-¡bien! Ahora si Fuimonos a la heladería- dijo de forma cantarina Atsumi, quien se había cambiado y tenía puesto un bonito y fresco vestido del color de sus mechones, rosa-chicle y cabello color plata amarrado en una alta cola de caballo dejando sus mechones afuera. Los demás solo asintieron un poco cohibidos. Y comenzaron a caminar a una heladería cercana.

-Neeee Tachi_kun ¡tú me caes muy bien!- al poco rato de caminar, Haruhi se le acerco a Tachimukai y entrelazo uno de sus brazos con uno de él haciéndolo sonrojar levemente, Ikuto miro con cierta pena al chico, pues él más que nadie sabía que la peli-rosa podía ser peor que un sticker con súper pega- ¡ERES MI NIÑO!- grito a todo pulmón abrazándolo, Atsumi y Midorikawa también miraron con cierta pena al chico y Hiroto y Goenji un poco celosos (N/A: ¿Goenji? o.O) las chicas y los demás que solo observaron, tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca y los ojos en forma de puntos.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, tomaron asiento y pidieron sus helados, Haruhi como lo prometió pago por ellos con el dinero de su hermano. Y después de eso se limitaron a disfrutar su helado.

-¡Di Ah!- Haruhi tenía una cuchara llena de helado de chocolate en su mano la cual acercaba al rostro de un muy avergonzado Tachimukai que se preguntaba ¿Qué pecado había cometido? Para estar pagando de esa bochornosa manera, pero aun así abrió su boca diciendo "Ah" permitiendo que la peli-rosa metiera la cuchara en su boca.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡kawaii mi niño!- grito melosamente llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y retorciéndose como gusano y llamando la atención de los clientes de la heladería, quienes la miraban como la loca que era y los chicos del equipo igual, aunque miraban a Tachimukai con cierta pena y celos, excepto claro los mellizos Fubuki y Midorikawa quienes estaban acostumbrados.

-¡bueno! hablemos de asuntos importantes- propuso Atsumi entrelazando sus manos y poniendo su barbilla en estas, y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un brillo de picardía cosa que Haruhi e Ikuto notaron, mirándola con interés.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Haruna con curiosidad y los demás miraron con interés sabiendo que vendría una pendejada por parte de esos tres.

-¡La Venganza!- dijeron ambas chicas sonriendo de forma espeluznante y expresión sombria mientras se escuchaba un fuerte trueno, asustando a todos.

-_¡inches, brujas!-_ pensó Kazemaru viéndolas asustado con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-_¡aun psicópata se mira hermosa!_- pensaron Fudou y Hiroto viendo a la respectiva chica que les gustaba.

-_¡Dan Miedo!- _Kidou y Goenji las miaraban con indiferencia pero por dentro les daban miedo.

_-¡espero no ser yo!- _pensó Endo mirándolas con miedo y sin pensarlo abrazando a Aki quien estaba más que sonrojada.

-¡Me interesa!- dijeron Tokou y Rika sonriendo- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Muaajajajajajajja- ambas niñas comenzaron a reírse de manera macabra asustándolos más- ¡Atsumi¡ ¡Ikuto! ¿Se acuerdan de la broma que le hicimos a Kyoichi? Hace un mes- pregunto de forma traviesa la peli-rosa mirando a sus amigos

-¿Kyoichi parmesano?- pregunto indiferente Ikuto, a lo que la menor asintió entusiasmada- ¡sí! ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¡nada en especial¡- contesto con simpleza- solo me pareció que es hora de cambiar de platillo y preparar "Natsumi Parmesana"

A los tres chicos les brillaron los ojos con aire pícaro, solo que en Ikuto no se vio por los Goggles, las chicas los miraron con interés, Atsumi con diversión y los chicos que no sabían sin entender.

-¡me interesa! Y me parece- contesto Atsumi con burla- ¿se acuerdan la de la broma de Halloween?- los chicos asintieron- ¿cambiamos de victima?

-¿qué tal?... ¿Fuyuka?- pregunto con Inocencia Haruhi.

-¡buena elección!- contesto Ikuto- Chicas, Midorikawa_san, Hiroto_san mañana les explicamos bien la estrategia- los mencionados asintieron con emoción.

-¡Esto se va a poner Bueno!- dijeron los tres chicos con picardía y los antes mencionados asintieron, mientras que los que no entendían los miraron como los locos que son.

.

.

.

.

(Continuara) xD naaaaa Pajas*

(En Otro lugar… La entrada del instituto Raimon para ser exactos)

-¿Are? ¿Y los niños?- Kyoichi está parado frente a la entrada del instituto de su hermana, el cual está totalmente desierto y una brisa fría sopla moviendo su cabello y voltea su cabeza a todos lados y al no encontrarlos lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos- ¡EH PERDIDO A MI HERMANITA! ¡PERDONEME PADRE, MADRE! ¡LOS EH DEFRAUDADO! ¡DESHONRE A LA FAMILIA!- el rubio cae al suelo de rodillas y levanta su cara a la altura al cielo mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos. El chofer de la limosina sale de esta y arrastra al chico hasta meterlo de vuelta al vehículo.

-¿Cómo sus padres le confiaron a la señorita Haruhi?- susurro de manera incrédula aventándolo al asiento trasero donde el joven se quedó llorando.

.

.

.

(En E.E.U.U)

-¡Mis Retoños!- el señor Tanimoto quien estaba en su oficina leyendo un periódico lo avienta con brusquedad al suelo, mientras se para de golpe de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y mira a su ventana de forma dramática y melancólica, pensando en sus preciados tesoros "perdidos" en un lugar tan grande como Japón, sin sus padres- ¡Cariño Nos Vamos a Japón!- grita de forma heroica.

Mientras sale de su oficina en busca de su esposa, quien lo escucho perfectamente y sin pensarlo ambos comienza a arreglar todo para irse con sus retoños.

-¡tranquilos mis niños, papi y mami van para allá!- exclamo de forma dramática mirando al horizonte.

.

.

.

(En la Mansión Tanimoto de Japón)

Un cuarto en la oscuridad solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, Haruhi se levanta sentándose en su cama viéndose adormilada.

-¡tengo un mal presentimiento!- y sin más se volvió a acostar y a dormir.

.

.

.

(Continuara xD)

¿reviews? ¿Les gusto?

Inches mocosos me eh divertido escribiendo sus locuras xD, no se me gusto la parte de la ventisca eterna de Atsumi ¿y a ustedes? Se pasa esa Haruhi con el pobre Tachimukai, ¿y Kyoichi? Pobre se quedó sin dinero y sin hermana xD ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante la notica de sus papas? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ^-^ y recuerden ¡me gustan sus Reviews! =3

*Pajas: Mentiras, Bueno si van a mi perfil se van a dar cuenta q soy Salvadoreña, sin orgullo por cierto xD y nuestro lenguaje es… es… tan especial

Próximo capítulo: ¡La Venganza! ¿Quién eres?

¡nos leemos en la próxima! xD Andre_chan (Endaki308) perdóname u.u


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holiwis! Le yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo =3 de mi sensual historia *-* En este capítulo salen Natsu Tanimoto y Sakura Tanimoto (antes Haruno xD) pero estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos Mangakas y creadores yo solo los uso como pareja porque me Harte del Sasusaku xD Ok Ño .-.

Inner: Deja de hablar de otros animes, loca ¬¬

Yo: les presento a mi Inner -_-

Inner: Bueñas, pueden contratarme para animar fiestas, o violar a alguien *¬*

Yo: ¬¬ no le hagan caso, está loca y es pervertida

Inner: ¿yo loca? Te das cuenta ¿qué discutes contigo misma?, como dijo Yoni… no tienes sentido común -.-

Yo: no me menciones a ese hijo de… PLAYA

Inner: pero si es tu hermano -.-

Yo: ¡por eso! -.- ¡Disfruten el capítulo! ^-^

Capítulo 7: ¡Venganza! ¿Quién eres?

Era un hermoso día en Inazuma Town las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, la gente salía a su trabajo, los niños con cara de zombis iban a la escuela y en la mansión Tanimoto…

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA?!- un gritón y exaltado Kyoichi entra al cuarto de su hermana menor quien estaba terminando de ponerse su uniforme, y lo observo con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca y una mueca de enojo y fastidio en su rostro.

-¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO ESTUPIDO QUE TE OYES?- ambos hermanos se mandan una mirada furiosa con rayitos saliendo de estos y chochando entre si- ¿QUE CARAJOS ME RECLAMAS?

Los gritos de ambos retumbaban en la mansión, y en los cuartos de los empleados estos estaban totalmente dormidos, ya acostumbrados al escándalo de los hermanos Tanimoto.

-¿COMO QUE QUÉ? FUI A TU MALDITA ESCUELA Y YA NO ESTABAS TE BUSQUE POR TODA LA ASQUEROSA CIUDAD Y NO TE ENCONTR Y CUANDO VENGO ¿Qué? LA SEÑORITA ESTABA DORMIDITA DE LO MAS TRANQUILA- siguió gritando el rubio fulminando con la mirada a su hermana, quien se la devuelve- ¿TIENES IDEA DE LA ANGUISTIA QUE ME HICISTE PASAR?... pensé…Pensé que te habías perdido, que te habían secuestrado los marcianos y te llevaron al planeta feromonas donde lavarían tu cerebro y que volverías hecha una pervertida o con querer conquistar el mundo- ahora el rubio cae de rodillas al suelo mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos, más adelante esta Haruhi con la mirada perdida pensando o más bien imaginando lo que dijo su hermano.

**(Cine mental de Haruhi)**

Una chibi Haruhi saliendo de la escuela en medio de Atsumi y Fubuki, de pronto una luz verde cae del cielo rodeándola y ella es elevada por esa luz quien la lleva a una nave y esta desaparece del cielo a una velocidad increíble, mientras Atsumi y Atsuya alzan un pañuelo en señal de despedida y lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

**(fin del cine mental)**

La peli-rosa quien estaba perdida en diversas fantasías salvajes, sale de su trance al escuchar el llanto de su hermano, resignada y mirándolo con pena preguntándose ¿Por qué es el mayor? Se acercó a él y lo abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda

-¡ya, ya, ya! Aniki, Tu Imouto está bien- exclama con indiferencia, y bufando fastidiada por tener que consolarlo. El rubio levanta su cabeza mirando esperanzado a su hermana, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y moco en su nariz, Haruhi reprimió una mueca de asco.

-¿lo dices…snif… enserio?- pregunta dudoso y lloroso, y la menor asintió- ¡oh, Imouto! Disculpa mis exageraciones pero es que te quiero mucho, eres mi hermanita, mi princesa, bla, bla, bla- Haruhi solo lo mira mover sus labios sin hacer caso a lo que dice.

De repente un escalofrió recorre a ambos hermanos quienes se separaran y miran a todos lados y otro escalofrió les recorre la espalda

-¡tengo un mal presentimiento!- dicen ambos hermanos, volviéndose a abrazar.

.

.

.

(En Un Avión)

Natsu Tanimoto y su esposa Sakura Tanimoto, van de los más tranquilos en su vuelo de primera clase, el primero bebe Wiski y la segunda un piña colada, la pareja quienes iban platicando de lo orgullosos que están de sus retoños, dejan de hablar y su mirada se vuelve asustada.

-¡mis bebes están asustados!- exclaman ambos llevando sus manos a su boca formando una perfecta "O" con esta-¡tranquilos mis retoños, mami/ papi va para allá!- vuelven a decir dramáticos, sin saber que el miedo que tienen sus retoños se debe a ellos mismos.

.

.

.

.

(En Un Oscuro y Terrorífico Lugar, una habitación iluminada solo con una vela de hecho)

El cuarto esta en penumbras, hay una mesa, en la mesa una vela, junto a la vela, un papel, en el papel hay fotos, en las fotos personas, en las personas una sonrisa malévola, y en la sonrisa malévola… ya ustedes entienden.

De repente de entre las penumbras se ve a tres chicos, en orden de estatura, la silueta de un chico alto, la de un chico mediano y la de una chica pequeña a comparación de la de los chicos. Una de las siluetas se acerca a la mesa y la luz refleja a su persona viéndose que es la chica, la cual es muy hermosa de cabello rizado de un color castaño-rojizo hasta la espalda y un flequillo blanco del lado izquierdo de su cara, de tez blanca llegando a ser pálida pero no se le veía mal e hipnotizantés y hermosos ojos grises, una capa cubre su cuerpo, ambas siluetas restantes se acercan a ella, una de ellas revela a Edgar Valtinas y la otra a Afuro Terumi o más bien a Aphrodi, ambos jóvenes visten igual a la chica.

-¿estas segura de que la estrategia funcionara, hermana?- fue la voz de Valtinas la que rompió el silencio creado en la habitación y la chica sonrió de forma segura

-¡si cierto, Elizabeth! Después tenemos que aguantar tu berrinche porque no ganaste- hablo el rubio, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de ella, y Edgar solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¡muy segura, chicos!- su voz era suave pero afilada dándole un aire inocente pero salvaje a la vez.

" Elizabeth Knox una futbolista muy destacada y excelente en todo lo que hace, confianzuda y sin temor a decir lo que piensa, si se enoja o le caes mal correr por tu vida, pero si no, no corres peligro e incluso puede ser tu amiga ^-^" a por cierto, hermana adoptiva de Edgar Valtinas.

.

.

.

.

Saliendo a pie de la mansión están los mellizos Fubuki (Atsuya con su disfraz) y caminado delante de ellos está Haruhi, los primeros tienen expresión sombría y miran de manera penetrante a la peli-rosa quien extrañada voltea a verlos, preguntándoles con su mirada ¿Qué pedo con ella?

-¡tú y tú hermano son un par de escandalosos!- le dijo Atsumi con reproche y Atsuya asintió dándole la razón

_-con que… ¡era eso!- _pensó la peli-rosa mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza- ¡ya saben cómo es onii_san!- contesto encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto

Sin decir más siguieron caminando a la institución, cabe decir que iban a pie porque Kyoichi los castigo diciendo que si podían llegar a la casa sin ir en limosina también podían llegar al instituto por sin ella, típico castigo exagerado, por supuesto.

En el camino a la pobre peli-rosa no dejaba de temblarle el cuerpo aun que lo disimulara sabía que algo pasaría, algo malo pero a la vez algo bueno ¿raro? Po supuesto, pero su querida madre siempre le había dicho que lo raro ahora es normal en la sociedad ¡Oh! Como extrañaba a su rara madre y a su raro padre, pero también sabía que era mejor mantenerlos lejos por lo raros que son y no asustaran a la sociedad japonesa.

-¡Oh! Mira haya van Shuuya_kun, Yuto_san, onii_chan y el capitán-cabeza-hueca- Atsumi señalo un lugar de la calle por donde iban los tres mencionados, el ultimo con un balón de futbol en sus manos.

-¡Hey, chicos!- grito Haruhi, olvidando la extraña sensación de mal presentimiento, estos al escuchar el llamado de la menor, automáticamente voltearon la mirada viendo al "trio de locos" en la otra calle.

-¡Hey!- grito Endo energético hacia ellos, los demás se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron hasta que los 7 estuvieron reunidos, solo se saludaron y siguieron su camino al instituto-¡por cierto chicos sus técnicas increíbles!

-¡gracias capitán-ca…!- antes de que Atsumi acabara su "halago" Haruhi la cayo poniendo un pedazo de cinta adhesiva gruesa en su boca callándola.

-¡muchas gracias! Pero ustedes no se quedan atrás… el tornado dragón, la mano fantasma, el lobo legendario y los pingüinos imperiales, claro, son técnicas muy poderosas y legendarias en la historia del futbol- halago la peli-rosa, haciéndolos sonrojar levemente.

-¡gracias! Susurraron apenados, pero por el silencio ella alcanzo a escuchar y solo les sonrió levemente, regreso su vista al frente y cuando lo hizo su expresión se "ilumino", un aura brillante la rodeo y de sus ojos salían estrellitas, unos metros frente a ellos iba Tachimukai con su uniforme de Raimon, caminando de lo más tranquilo y de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, cosa que significaba…peligro-bochornoso y mortal… giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Ikuto, una Atsumi con la boca tapada por cinta, la mirada penetrante de Goenji, la sonrisa apenada de Fubuki y Endo, y por su puesto la mirada bobalonica de Haruhi.

-¡MI NIÑO!- grito emocionada corriendo hacia él y colándose por el cuello restregando su mejilla con la de él, a todos los presentes les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y miraban con pena al castaño que estaba siendo ahogado. Resignado siguió caminando con la peli-rosa pegado a él o más bien "colgada" en él.

-¿ajsfdhfkldhsjaakdhhsfsj?- Atsumi aun con la cinta pegada en su boca comenzó a hablar sin que se entendiera algo, Fubuki quien se compadeció de su hermana y le despego la cinta de su boca y extrañamente o hizo mueca de dolor- ¡esta Haruhi y su costumbre de pegarle cinta a uno en la boca en vez de decir "cállate, por favor"¡- entonces entendieron que ya era costumbre y su boca se había acostumbrado al dolor.

-¡Atsumi tu ni con un "por favor", haces caso!- Ikuto miro a la peli-plata quien hizo un puchero y estaba dispuesta a replicar- ¡y no digas que no, vil mentirosa!- la corto antes de que dijera algo.

Los otros cuatro observaban a los chicos anonadados, ellos si sabían cómo hacerte sentir excluido- pensaron los tres con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca y los ojos en forma de puntos.

-¿Atsu_chan? ¿Qué decías cuando tenías la boca tapada?- pregunto Endo con curiosidad, y los otros estaban atentos a su respuesta, la peli-plata puso mueca pensativa como si se estuviera acordando y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al instituto, habían cruzado la entrada y se dirigían al salón de clases caminando por el pasillo. Sin enterarse de las miradas curiosas y otras de pena de los estudiantes.

-dije ¿Qué habrá hecho, Tachi_kun para estar pagando de esa manera?- contesto mirando al frente y señalando a un muy sonrojado Tachimukai quien tenía a Haruhi y en la espalda colgada como chango, mientras le descolocaba el cabello, los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo miraban con pena, burla y curiosidad a esos dos.

A los seis chicos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, y varios signos de interrogación a su alrededor. Y entraron al salón de clases ignorando a todo ser vivo a su paso, pues la imagen aun hacia estragos en sus mentes.

.

.

.

.

(En el Instituto Real) **(N/A: sé que no existe pero necesito un lugar donde poner a estudiar a Kyoichi XD… Además es mi Fics si les parece se joden ¬3¬)**

Una escuela de alto prestigio donde solo asisten niños ricos **(N/A: Cabe decir que Kyoichi no es tan humilde como Haruhi xD) **los pasillos son anchos y muy bien decorados con grandes ventanales, casilleros de lujo, y salones inmensos con los pupitres más refinados del mundo, incluso a fuera hay una fuente enorme.

En uno de los pasillos, en el principal escondido tras una de las esquinas esta Kyoichi con expresión de circunstancia, de manera dramática asoma su cabeza por el pasillo, pone expresión de idiota enamorado, incluso baba ha salido de la comisura de su labio al ver despampanante belleza en el pasillo, quien estaba guardando y sacando cosas en su casillero.

Annie Yukishiro estudiante de su mismo año (2 años de preparatoria) una chica muy linda y tranquila, amable y hermosa, Su cabello de color rosa le llega un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda, sujetado en una media cola con un clip de mariposa blanco, en las puntas se le hacen ondas y tiene algunas mechas celestes con su ojo derecho tapado por un flequillo y sus ojos son de un color un poco más oscuro que el lavanda y sobre ellos utiliza unos lentes con un marco negro, su figura perfectamente marcada por el uniforme negro con dorado que utilizaban en el Instituto, le daban un aire inocente y a la vez pícaro.

La chica le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que puso un pie en el instituto, ose a desde ayer… pero no le importaba… cuando a él le gustaba alguien le gustaba de verdad.

-¿espiando de nuevo a Yukishiro_san?- la masculina voz lo sobresalto, y casi se tira un pedo del susto, como si fuera un robot giro su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada gris-verde de un chico, de su mismo tamaño, cabello negro y piel clara, vistiendo el uniforme de la institución y muy guapo por supuesto.

-¡Caleb! Menudo zopenco ¡me asustaste!- le grito-susurro exaltado el rubio a su amigo, Caleb Fudou, el rebelde de la escuela.

-¡no es mi culpa que te distraigas con Yukishiro!- se defendió el peli-negro mirando con burla a su amiga- ¿te le declararas?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡no se!- contesto seriamente Kyoichi, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Tsk… ¡como quieras! pero acuérdate que Annie es muy popular entre los chicos y pueden ganártela- dijo de forma cantarina el peli-negro mofándose de su rubio amigo quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡ya, ya, ya! Como sea… solo me atrae, no estoy enamorado no me importa cuántos perros tenga tras ella- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su salón de clases, dejando aún muy divertido peli-negro.

-¡qué fácil es joderlo!- exclamo divertido comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección del rubio- ¡espera Kyoichi!

.

.

.

.

(De vuelta en Raimon)

Atsumi, Ikuto y Haruhi están en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo de todo a su alcance su miradas muestran aburrimiento mientras comen, en ese momento llegan Midorikawa y Hiroto con sus bandejas de comida, a ambos chicos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver todo lo que los chicos tenían en la mesa y que parecía que se comerían todo, y así seria.

-¿podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Hiroto de forma educada, los infantes lo miraron y asintieron, ambos chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comerse también su almuerzo.

-¡oigan! ¿Cuándo haremos la venganza?- pregunto con curiosidad Midorikawa observando a Haruhi, quien era la que encabezaba todo.

-¡Hoy!- contestaron los tres y luego sonrienron de manera macabra, asustando a los dos chicos presentes.

_-¿Dónde quedo la seria y callada, Haruhi? -.- _fue el pensamiento de Midorikawa que miraba con miedo a su mejor amiga.

_-¿Por qué me gusta si asusta T^T?- _fue lo que pensó Hiroto mirando a Haruhi y luego miro a Atsumi- _¡tan tranquila que nos la describió Fubuki! Las apariencias engañan u.u _

-¡de hecho…! Ikuto_kun llama a las chicas- ordeno Haruhi "amablemente" nótese el sarcasmo.

-como quieras- contesto este y se levantó dispuesto a cumplir lo ordenado- _¡che! Como que si ella fuera la líder u.u ¡ya no hay respeto! _

En lo que Atsuya fue a buscar a las chicas con las que se planearía mejor la venganza, mientras en la mesa "del poder" nombre puesto por Atsumi, se encontraban Haruhi, Hiroto, Atsumi y Midorikawa charlando de cosas triviales sin sentido.

-¡y así fue como NO pude ser una tortuga ninja!- Atsumi dio fin a una "interesante" historia que les contaba a Hiroto y Midorikawa que la miraban incrédulos, y Haruhi solo la miraba con ganas de ponerle otra cinta en la boca ¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado! Atsumi parecía cacatúa. En ese momento llegaron Fudou y Goenji, quienes habían sido llamados por Haruhi cuando los otros tres chicos estaban "charlando".

-¡llegamos!- dijo de manera seria Goenji **(N/A: ya ustedes lo conocen) **mientras se sentaba en un puesto vacío de la banca.

-¡hmp!- Fudou miro a Atsumi por unos segundos y se sentó junto a Goenji.

-¡bien! Solo esperemos a las chicas y comenzamos con la reunión de… "la mesa del poder"- exclamo Atsumi con emoción, Haruhi quien ya no aguanto el parloteo de su amiga le volvió a estampar otro pedazo de cinta que había sacado a una gran velocidad de su "mochila-mochila"- afshdhfjsah- Atsumi se quedó quejándose sin entenderle nada y Fudou solo la miro con pena queriendo quitarle esa cinta pero Haruhi le daba más miedo.

-¡ya!- Ikuto llego caminando de manera aburrida, sin expresión alguna en su rostro siendo seguido por Haruna, Aki, Tokou y Rika, los cinco se sentaron en "la mesa del poder".

-¡yandjfhjsjgkñssdhvlslllsfnajsllkdldfvjdposj!- Atsumi quien nunca aprendia a que si le ponían la cinta en la boca era para que se callara, seguía haciendo intentos en vano de ser entendida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Goenji mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¡ya estamos reunidos todos en la mesa del poder!- exclamaron con aburrimiento Haruhi e Ikuto, a los que recién acababan de llegar miraron a la peli-plata con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡bien! Como sabrán estamos ejecutando una venganza contra… Natsumi Raimon y Fuyuka Kudou- hablo Haruhi, todos asintieron- ustedes participaran en dos venganzas, sin embargo, estos dos y yo-señalo a Ikuto y a Atsumi- haremos una p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l así que no quiero su intervención después de las dos que les ayudaremos a hacer ¿entendido?- todos menos los mencionados asintieron mirándola con miedo- Ikuto… ¡prosigue!

-la primera venganza que haremos será contra… Raimon Natsumi, a quien cocinaremos en barbacoa- todos pusieron expresión de horror al imaginarse eso y aunque algunos supieron disimularlo los miraron con miedo anotando mentalmente nunca hacerles nada- ¡no de hecho!, solo le embarraremos la mezcla… pero claro de una manera que se le grave en la mente, y quede en ridículo, también la grabaremos y la subiremos a nuestra cuenta en YouTube- termino explicando con aburrimiento y le quito la cinta de la boca a Atsumi.

- la segunda contra Kudou Fuyuka- comenzó explicando la peli-plata- a quien le haremos la guija- dijo con tranquilidad, ahora si todos (menos Haruhi e Ikuto) se pusieron pálidos al imaginárselo pues todos habían visto la película- ¡noo! de hecho serán fantasmas falsos la que la "atormentaran", también será tomado un video y la haremos pasara por loca frente a toda la clase.

-¿han entendido?- esta vez fue Haruhi quien hablo mirándolos a todos con cierta frialdad, y asintieron varias veces, aun mirándolos con miedo. Los tres sonrieron de forma misteriosa- ¡no hay vuelta atrás!- puso expresión macabra y se escuchó un fuerte rayo-trueno y una música de órgano (de esos de película "miedo").

-¿y eso comienza?- Goenji quien sabia disimular más su miedo, pregunto mirando a Haruhi, ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma seriedad.

-¡Hoy!- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Atsumi e Ikuto trajeron los trajes de los "fantasmas, espectros y demonios" yo traje las cámaras y mi hermano vendrá con los "ingredientes"- les explico ante la curiosidad.

-¡dijo que vendría con alguien! Para "ayudarnos" a mí se me hace que es su no…- Atsumi no pudo terminar su monologo por la mirada celosa y fulminante que le dedico la peli-rosa al imaginarse a su hermano Favorito (porque tiene otro) con novia- ¡inche, celosa!

-¡él es igual!- se defendió.

-¡pero tu exageras!- contrataco

-¡él hace más escandalo!- la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡tú eres capaz de matar!- le devolvió la fulminante mirada

-¿y él no?- recrimino

-¡Kyoichi es demasiado estúpido como para idear un asesinato!- se burlo

-¿y Shirou, si?- ambas amigas se fulminaban con la mirada, muy amigas podían ser pero NADIE ofendía a su hermano, solo ellas podían. (Haruhi= Kyoichi, Atsumi= Atsuya, Shirou)

-¡basta las dos!- exclamo Ikuto ya harto de la pelea sin sentido.

-¡ella empezó!- se quejó Haruhi

-¡ella siguió!- se defendió Atsumi y otra vez guerra de miradas e Ikuto se unió a ellas, a través de sus googles.

-¡estos mocosos saben cómo marginar a uno!- exclamo Midorikawa viendo la pelea de los infantes, quienes los habían ignorado, todos asintieron dándole la razón viendo la pelea de miradas.

.

.

.

.

**(Con Kyoichi) **

Estaban fuera del instituto subiendo los "ingredientes" encargados por su hermana, ambos jóvenes metían las cajas, que eran bastantes al vehículo.

-¿oye, que carajos hará tu hermana? ¿Una vaca entera?- Caleb termino de subir la última caja, volteo su mirada a su amigo rubio quien lo miro por unos segundos.

-¡hara una venganza!- contesto con simpleza.

-¡Uy! Siempre fue vengativa pero al parecer ha mejorado… ¿contra quién?- pregunto curioso, ¿Quién fue el valiente de ganarse el odio de un Tanimoto/Haruno?- pensó

-¡Natsumi Raimon!- contesto con cierto rencor, Haruhi se habia encargado (con lágrimas de cocodrilo incluidas) como era bruja las había tratado a ella y a Atsumi sin conocerlas, después del relato, exagerado por cierto, no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarlas.

-¡esa perra!- dijo sin interés el pelinegro, bufando fastidiado al acordarse de esa castaña urgida y acosadora- ¿nos vamos? ¿Kyoichi? ¿KYOICHI?- llamo más fuerte al ser ignorados y volteando su mirada a su amigo que ni lo pelo, por estar viendo la entrada del instituto por donde ahora salían los estudiantes, por ella iba saliendo Annie Yukishiro con su grupo de amigas- ¡este no tiene cura!

-¡A-Annie_san!- llamo Kyoichi sonrojado y tartamudeando, Caleb alzo una ceja al ver así a su amigo, la peli-rosa miro al rubio con cara de ¿Qué pedo conmigo?- ¡Y-yo!… U-usted es muy hermosa y me gusta mucho- casi grito, sonrojado. La chica y sus amigas parpadearon y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Caleb quien primero tenía expresión de diversión cambio a una totalmente seria y fulminante que daba miedo, haciendo callar a las chicas.

-¡vámonos Kyo_chan tu hermanita extremadamente celosa y sobreprotectora sin temor de matar a alguien que te haga daño, nos está esperando!- agarro al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta meterlo en la limosina- ¡se van a enterar, perras!- grito el peli-negro, y el chofer arrancara el vehiculo rumbo al instituto Raimon.

-¿¡pero qué les pasa a esos tarados!?- exclamo con cierto fastidio Annie, mirando por donde la limosina se había ido.

.

.

.

.

**(De vuelta en Raimon)**

Los once chicos antes reunidos en "la mesa del poder" se encontraban en la entrada del instituto esperando a Kyoichi para que les diera los "ingredientes" de la venganza contra Natsumi, la limosina de la familia Tanimoto (bueno la que más usan) y por ella bajo un chico de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos de color entre gris-verde, alto y portaba el uniforme del "Instituto Real" el peli-negro arrastraba a un chico rubio de ojos jade y piel vainilla, quien se miraba deprimido.

-¿Caleb?- fue Akio Fudou quien miraba extrañado al peli-negro quien también lo miro sorprendido para después mirarlo con un aura brillante rodeándolo.

-¡primito!- grito Caleb corriendo hacia Fudou aventando a Kyoichi en el proceso recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Haruhi por aventar a su hermano, pero este ni cuenta se dio por abrazar a su "primito". Todos los del equipo miraban con asombro a los primos, primero porque no sabían que Akio tenía primo y segundo porque este no rechazaba el contacto físico, más bien… humano.

Cuando se separaron o bueno cuando Caleb dejo de apretujar a Fudou, se dio la vuelta en busca de su amigo, lo encontró en el suelo tirado con los ojos en forma de espiral y a Haruhi de cuclillas junto a él pinchándole la mejilla con el dedo y este no reaccionaba. De repente Atsumi se acercó con una cubeta y sin delicadeza alguna se arrojó en la cabeza, haciendo que él rubio se sentara bruscamente y tosiendo mucho intentando sacar el agua de su nariz.

-¡yo te cuido! Y ¡tú como me pagas!-le grito Kyoichi a Atsumi quien se escondio atrás de Atsuya, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en la comisura de sus ojos y Akio y Fubuki le mandaron una mirada fulminante por maldito.

-¡ya! ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Haruhi ayudo a su hermano a levantarse del suelo, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-¡qué poca fe!- le reprocho, pero ante la mirada de advertencia que le envió se quedó callado y asintió, no quería ser víctima de la cinta adhesiva.

-¡si Haru_chan si lo trajimos! Por cierto… ¡tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio y privado!- como el tono de Caleb por naturaleza era un poco seductor, todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos ante el descaro, y Hiroto y Goenji le mandaron una mirada fulminante, aunque el segundo ni siquiera supo porque.

-¡Maldito Pedófilo!- le grito Kyoichi **(N/A: neee ¡este saco los pulmones de la mamá e.e)- **mal amigo… ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Es mi H-E-R-M-A-N-I-T-A!- Kyoichi en su ataque de histeria-sobreprotectora ni cuenta se dio que fue olímpicamente ignorado tanto por Caleb como por Haruhi quienes se apartaron un poco del grupo para hablar.

.

.

.

(Con Haruhi y Caleb)

-¡créeme, pequeña lo humillo frente a medio instituto!- Caleb quien le estaba contando a la peli-rosa el incidente que sufrió Kyoichi por culpa de la otra peli-rosa **(N/A: Annie-Luna tú eres la otra peli-rosa xD ok no, sabe que te adoro) **

**-**¡ya veo!- contesto fríamente- ¡nombre de la tipa y sus datos!

-Annie Yukishiro, segundo año de preparatoria, la mejor de su clase, 16 años- Caleb le informo de igual manera.

-¡averíguame todo lo que puedas de ella! ¡Se va enterar de quienes somos los Tanimotos y que no deben meterse con nosotros!... ¡muchas gracias, Caleb!- la peli-rosa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿te vas a vengar?- pregunto

-¡como si no me conocieras!- contesto ella, sonriendo de lado, Caleb también lo hizo y regresaron al grupo.

.

.

.

(De vuelta al grupo)

Todos los 10 chicos miraban a Kyoichi con pena quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas llorando a lágrima abierta, preguntándose ¿Por qué era hermano de Haruhi?, un carraspeo llamo su atención incluso Kyoichi dejo su herma-drama, Haruhi y Caleb miraban a Kyoichi fijamente.

-¡danos las cosas!- hablo Haruhi mirando a su hermano fríamente, el rubio se fijó en el cabello rosa de su hermana y comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-¡olvide mencionar que es peli-rosa!- le susurro Caleb, a Haruhi la rodeo un aura asesina y los 11 chicos se alejaron automáticamente de ella, al detectar el peligro.

.

.

Después de un rato ya todo estaba descargado de la limosina, eran cajas con varios botes de salsa barbacoa, salsa de soja, cajas de huevos, cajas de anchoas, cajas con botellas de aceite de hígado de bacalao, una enorme cubeta y cuerdas súper-resistentes, entre todos llevaron las cajas "al escondite secreto" que es tan secreto que ni yo sé dónde está ^-^U **(N/A: de hecho no se me ocurrió ningún lugar… ¿alguna idea?) **después Caleb y Kyoichi se despidieron y se fueron en la limosina.

-¡bien! Preparemos todo… aún falta una media hora para el segundo corto **(N/A: recreo, receso, tiempo libre) **– la cosa será así… nos dirigiremos al comedor y en la entrada de este colgaremos la cubeta con las asquerosidades que hay en las cajas, y la pondremos de forma que cuando ella entre TODO le caiga encima ¿ok?- Haruhi quien vestía de esos trajes de espías, súper ajustado y de cuero daba las órdenes, los otros 10 chicos vestían de igual forma, asintieron.

Fubuki, Fudou y Goenji preparaban la mezcla metiendo todo en la cubeta, mientras Atsumi, Ikuto y Hiroto ponían las cuerdas para luego amarrar la cubeta, Haruna, Tokou y Haruhi ponían las cámaras, mientras Rika y Midorikawa arreglaban los trajes para la venganza contra con Fuyuka. En menos de 20 minutos ya todo estaba listo.

-¡bien hecho, chicos!- felicito Haruhi- ¡ahora lo siguiente! Midorikawa, Rika ustedes que son los más escandalosos correrán la voz por la escuela diciendo que Goenji y Fubuki se pelearan en la cafetería en el segundo corto para ver quien es "el mejor" como todos sabemos, Nadie se resiste a ver una pelea y menos una tan epica como "esta", en cuanto los alumnos lleguen obviamente la hijita del presidente y su burra de compañía no tardaran en venir a poner "orden" y en cuanto entre su "bajeza real" ZAZ, todo un mejor espectáculo ¿les parece?- las chicas (Atsumi incluida) y Midorikawa la miraban como la genio que es, y los demás solo la miraban de manera complacida y asintieron- ¡ahora con lo de Fuyuka…! Midori, Fudou, Shuya, Ikuto ustedes serán mis "espectros atormentadores" ¿si?- la peli-rosa los miro con suplica y cara de "no mato ni una mosca" a lo que ellos no se pudieron negar y asintieron estando de acuerdo- ¡bien pandilla…! ¡a Darle!

Y todos los chicos que ya tenían lo que debían hacer… se dispersaron para cumplir sus venganzas.

.

.

_**(Venganza 1: Natsumi Raimon) **_

_En el pasillo principal de la secundaria Raimon se ve como Midorikawa y Rika están parados frente a frente "discutiendo"_

_Rika: ¡Te digo que ganara Goenji!- gritaba_

_Midori: ¡y yo te digo que ganara, Fubuki! _

_Rika: ¡Goenji! ¬¬_

_Midori: ¡Fubuki! ¬¬_

_Rika: ¡Goenji! ¬¬_

_Midori: ¡Fubuki! ¬¬_

_Por tanto jaleo que esos armaron, los estudiantes desde primaria hasta secundaria, se enteraron que habría una confrontación entere el goleador de fuego Shuya Goenji y el príncipe de hielo Shirou Fubuki, la pelea seria en la cafetería en el segundo corto, claro está decir que Natsumi Raimon se enteró, bueno toda la escuela lo hizo y ella estaba dispuesta a arruinarles la diversión… si saber lo que le esperaba._

_Eran las doce y media (hora del segundo corto) y prácticamente toda la escuela estaba reunida en el cafetería esperando la "pelea", mientras tanto Haruhi, Rika e Ikuto se encontraban en el techo de la escuela sosteniendo la cuerda que sostenía la cubeta, esperando la señal de Goenji._

_De repente de entre las sombras surgieron Goenji y Fubuki que se miraban con "desafio", los fanes de Fubuki tenían carteles de él y los de Goenji camisetas. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron frente a frente._

_-¡yo soy mejor que tú!- dijeron ambos con desafío. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la sombra de Natsumi (sombre súper reconocible), Goenji hizo ademan de pegarle a Fubuki (la señal), y justo en el momento en que Natsumi entro, los tres chicos soltaron la cuerda derramando todo el contenido de esta en Natsumi quien grito horrorizada, y con obviedad Rika y Hiroto habían activado las cámaras._

_Todos los alumnos de la cafetería al ver a su peor pesadilla toda embarrada de "porquería" parpadearon un par de veces y rompieron en fuertes carcajadas, algunos incluso estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de risa, y los 11 chicos para disimular estaban entre el grupo también muriendo de risa._

_-¿Quién fue?- grito entre lágrimas la Raimon, sintiéndose humillada y una completa idiota._

_-¡Oh! Natsumi querida, ¿no crees que eso quede en incógnita? Todos te odian pudo ser cualquiera- Haruhi se paró frente a todos hablándole de forma burlona a una llorosa Natsumi._

_-¡Tú!- grito Natsumi furiosa- ¡fuiste tú, mocosa del demonio! Tú desde que llegaste me tuviste envidia- y dicho eso se le hacer dispuesta a darle una, según ella, "merecida" bofetada, la peli-rosa no se movió de su lugar, solo la miraba con aburrimiento, la mano de Natsumi se levantó y se dirigió con fuerza a una de las mejillas de la menor, pero su trayecto no llego ni a la mitad, pues una mano detuvo la suya con bastante fuerza. _

_-¡la tocas! Y te destruyo de la peor manera- damas y caballeros, Goenji al rescate, ajam fue Goenji quien se puso frente a la menor empujándola levemente hacia atrás, poniéndola tras él y deteniendo la mano de Natsumi- ¡Haruhi puede tenerte de todo, Odio, rencor… pero nunca, nunca envidia! ¿Cómo te envidiaría? Si ella es mucho MEJOR que tú- Goenji miraba de forma furiosa a Natsumi por quien sintió un creciente odio al ver como tenía intenciones de golpear a Haruhi _**(N/A: lo dice el "ser" que arregla todo a balozanos ¬¬, Goenji: ¡ve! Calla ¬¬) **

_-¡shuya_kun!- Natsumi puso su mejor cara de mosca muerta y Goenji la miro con asco soltándola bruscamente, haciendo que casi callera de pompas al suelo._

_-¡la mejor venganza de la vida!- susurro Rika y Hiroto quien estaba junto a ella asintió dándole la razón- ¡oh, joder! Esto ira a YouTube._

.

.

.

.

.

**(Aeropuerto de Inazuma Tow, Japon) **

El reconocido matrimonio Tanimoto se iba bajando de su avión privado, tomados de la mano mirando todo de forma maravillada, ¡hogar dulce hogar!

-¡tranquilos mis bebes, mami y papi ya están aquí!- Sakura quien tomaba la mano de su esposo miro de forma dramática la entrada del aeropuerto como si al salir, encontraría mágicamente su mansión.

.

.

.

**(Mansión Tanimoto, Japón) **

Los hermanos Tanimoto estaban en la habitación del mayor, hablando de la venganza, la cual habia salido mejor que de lo que se esperaban, entre risas y carcajadas, pararon en seco al sentir de nuevo la extraña sensación que sintieron desde anoche. Una de las criadas de la casa entro al cuarto, llevando en su cuello lo que parecían audífonos a prueba de ruidos.

-¡señoritos, sus padres han llegado a la ciudad!- después de informarles la notica, se colocó los audiófonos, dándose la vuelta. En las otras habitaciones se ve a los otros sirvientes hacer lo mismo, incluso en su respectiva habitación Atsuya y Atsumi tienen un par puestos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ante el grito que pegaron ambos hermanos, toda mansión se sacudió de manera violenta, incluso una que otra ventana se quebró.

.

.

.

.

**(Continuara)**

**¿reviews? **

**xD ajajajajajaja sinceramente me inspire en este capítulo que es muy especial para mi *u* y me divertí escribiendo todo el capítulo… eeeh bueno respecto a la venanza contra fuyuka será en el próximo capítulo, e.e fueron 16 paginas algo nunca antes visto en mi xD por eso me tarde mucho**

**recuerden: Ikuto Fuyukai, es el propio Atsuya Fubuki solo que disfrazado xD **

**Endaki308: Carl_chan al fin saliste tú /u\ sorry por la tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda y te prometo que tu eres una parte muy esencia de mi fics, eres la chica buena-mal =3**

**Andre_chan: gracias x permitirme usar a la loca de Atsumi *-* adoro escribir sus escenas como tienes idea, espero no te moleste el cambio bipolar que le eh hecho :3**

**Las quiero chicas**

**Annie Luna: ¡puedes darme tomatazos! U.u yo sé que te puse como que muy perra xD pero no serás fácil, serás la chica más difícil, pero como sabes Haruhi es una celosa sobreprotectora, a tu Occ le va ir mal D: y deberás me encanto poner tu Occ *-* gracias x permitírmelo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo… ¿por cierto? ¿les gusto Caleb? ¬w¬ ¡a mi ese we me encanto! Créanme cuando se me presento en mi sueño (yo sueño con la mayoría de mis personajes Occs u.u) Lo ame desde ese mismo instanste xD espero les haya gustado**

**¡Nos leemos, Fanny! Y su metiche Inner u.u **

**Próximo capitulo:**

**¿Tú? Venganza 2**

**xD **


End file.
